Après la tempête vient le beau temps
by Rebornxworld
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui vivait dans la peur mais qui saura peut-être trouver une ou des solution(s). Attention cette histoire parle bien de famille mais aussi un peu de...maltraitance.
1. Courage! Je pars?

Il recula…ne la perdant pas du regard, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose fuir, partir loin, là où elle ne le retrouverait pas. Il avait si honte de vouloir la voir souffrir mais il avait si peur d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours connu ce sentiment mais pas pour la même raison. Il n'était qu'un enfant peureux de nature.

-Tu as peur?! Demanda-t-elle un fouet à la main le faisant claquer dans l'air.

Il hocha de la tête approchant les bras de son visage dans l'espoir de se protéger. Il continuait de reculer quand il sentit son dos douloureux se cogner contre un mur. "Je veux m'enfuir...ne plus avoir mal." Pensa-t-il en tremblant encore plus en la voyant lever le fouet.

-Je vais t'apprendre à casser la vaisselle! Cria-t-elle en claquant le fouet sur lui

Nana Sawada faisait en sorte que le petit garçon de neuf ans ne puisse se relever sous les coups. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle était incapable de soutenir son regard caramel. Elle n'était pas faible, elle détestait simplement les yeux du petit garçon...elle les détestait tellement qu'elle pourrait les lui arracher sans le moindre regret...ces yeux qui lui rappelaient tellement de bons moments de son passé trop lointain à son goût.

-Je...suis...désolé. Parvient-il à dire entre les coups

-Désolé?! Je ne te crois pas; espèce de moins que rien! Comment ai-je pu avoir un fils pareil?! Si ton père était là...je ne t'aurais plus dans mes pattes!...Oh! Tu peux me regarder de la sorte cela ne change rien; Tsunayoshi. Dit-elle d'une voix vibrant de haine

Il essaya de se relever sous les coups ou même de dire quelque chose mais il n'en avait ni la force ni le courage. Nana finit par se lasser et jeta le fouet. Tsunayoshi se reteint de lâcher un léger soupir ou même un infime sourire au moment où elle sortit en claquant la porte. Il se mit à pleurer ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains essayant désespérément de se calmer pour pas qu'elle revienne le battre. Tsunayoshi connaissait par cœur cette pièce; il n'y avait qu'une armoire vide, une vieille ampoule au plafond et un vieux bout de tissu noirci par le sang séché de ses cicatrices. Il se traîna jusqu'au bout de tissu n'ayant pas la force de marcher et il s'y endormit aussitôt.

-Debout! Dépêches-toi! Hurla Nana en l'attrapant par le bras sans prêter attention à sa grimace de douleur

Il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de 10 minutes. Il en était certain son corps lui faisait encore très mal et il n'avait pas récupérer un tout petit peu d'énergie. Elle le traina dans une pièce ne faisant pas attention à ses grimaces de douleur et ses regards interrogateurs. Il essaya de suivre le rythme ayant trop peur des représailles. Tsunayoshi finit par être jeter contre le bord d'une baignoire. Il se redressa tout doucement en frottant sa tête pour ne pas avoir de bosse.

-Laves-toi, sombre idiot! Je vais enfin me débarrasser de toi! Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres et le regard brillant d'impatience

-Quoi? Comment? Demanda-t-il à la fois craintif et légèrement heureux de ne plus la voir

-Je vais te donner à des gens qui sauront peut-être faire quelque chose de toi. Dit-elle avant de partir

Il se retrouva seul dans la petite salle de bain. Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau tiède, bien qu'elle soit plus fraîche que chaude, de la baignoire. Il se souvenait de son père; c'était un homme blond au regard caramel brillants de joie. Il avait perdu la notion du temps un peu après la mort de celui-ci. Tsunayoshi se lava tout en observant ses nombreuses cicatrices faites par le fouet.

-Papa...pourquoi est-elle comme ça? Ne peux-tu pas m'aider? J'ai si peur de ce qu'il risque de m'arriver, murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer la mousse de son frêle corps.

FLASH BACK  
-Tsuna, regardes! Dit Iemitsu Sawada en montrant une photo à un petit garçon de huit ans et demi

L'enfant vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père et regarda une photo qui semblait un peu vieille. Il y avait dessus Iemitsu et sept hommes un peu plus vieux que lui sauf un qui semblait plus jeune. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux blonds qui tenait Iemitsu par les épaules avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait à côté d'eux un homme aux cheveux rouges avec un tatouage sur la joue gauche en forme de flammes, il se tenait près d'un prêtre aux cheveux noirs qui semblait lui casser un peu les pieds. Il y avait un homme habillait d'une tenue japonaise traditionnelle qui semblait rassurer le plus qui avait une coupe afro. Un peu à l'écart, il y avait un homme au regard glacial avec des cheveux blonds juste à côté de lui se trouvait un homme avec une coupe de cheveux très étrange contrastant énormément avec son regard malin.

-C'est qui? Demanda Tsuna

-Là; c'est mon grand-frère Giotto_ dit-il en indiquant le blond aux yeux bleus_ il y a aussi G. Dit-il en indiquant celui au tatouage

-C'est pas un prénom, ça!

Iemitsu rigola face au commentaire de son fils.

-Tu as sûrement raison!...Après il y a Knuckle, Asari, Lampo, Alaude et enfin Daemon.

-Pourquoi j'ai jamais vu oncle Giotto?

Iemitsu perdit alors son regard dans la nostalgie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait de son frère. Tsunayoshi s'empressa d'embêter son père pour le ramener à la réalité. Il donna un doux sourire à son fils.

-Il me manque...mais il est très occupé. Il a promis de venir me voir un jour et de rattraper le temps perdu. Même si je ne le vois pas, il m'écrit et je sais qu'il pense à moi.

-Tu sais où il habite?

-Oui, puisque je lui écris. Il vient de m'envoyer sa nouvelle adresse. Dit-il en montrant une petit carte orangée avec dessus une palourde argentée.

Iemitsu se leva après avoir mis le tout dans sa poche. Il partit vers la maison avec son fils dans les bras. Ils cachèrent tout le courrier dans un petit coffre de chêne sous l'un des carrelages bleus de la salle de bain.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Habilles toi! Cria-t-elle en entrant tout en lui lançant des vêtements alors qu'il finissait de se sécher et d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements

Il s'empressa de mettre le petit pantalon brun et le sweat vert pomme. Tsunayoshi se mit à chercher le carrelage de son souvenir qui quand on passait ses doigts dessus on pouvait sentir comme un coquillage. Il le retrouva assez rapidement mais passa beaucoup plus de temps à le retirer. Il retrouva le petit coffre en chêne fermé d'une palourde. Il retira la poussière avec ses vieux habits; puis il ouvrit le petit coffre pour y voir toutes les lettres de Giotto et la photo.

-Oui! Vous l'aurez ce soir! Dit la voix de Nana dans le couloir.

"Ne rentres pas par pitié!" Pensa Tsuna en serrant le petit coffre. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant les pas de courses de Nana en direction de la cuisine à cause de l'odeur de brûlé. Tsuna inspira profondément prenant son courage à deux mains, et, alla dans la chambre d'amis où se trouvaient toutes les affaires de son père. Il se mit à fouiller dans celles-ci tout en étant aux aguets. Il trouva un petit sac dans lequel il mit le coffre puis il trouva de l'argent de poche et une photo de famille qu'il prit. Il retourna dans sa chambre tout en cachant le sac. Nana lui donna un simple morceau de pain et un peu de viande sécher pour seul repas. Elle finit par partir par obligation (pour son travail); lui interdisant de quitter sa chambre. Tsuna bien que très craintif alla à la cuisine piquant ainsi des bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture. Il fila dans la chambre d'amis récupérer les clés qu'il y avait trouvés. Il partit dans le couloir de l'entrée et hésita un long moment à ouvrir la porte.

-Vas-y; Tsuna c'est maintenant ou jamais! Murmura-t-il avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de se précipiter dehors après l'avoir refermée à clé.

Il faisait beau. Le ciel bleu était sans nuage. Il devait-être 14 heures à tout casser. Il était dans la petite allée de la maison avec ses fleurs sur le côté et la vieille balançoire un peu plus loin accrochée à la branche de l'arbre le plus grand. Il ne resta pas là bien longtemps tenant plus que tout à profiter de ce qui lui était offert mais surtout tenant à fuir cette femme qui fut un jour une mère aimante et douce. Il secoua sa tête voulant oublier le passé et aller de l'avant le plus loin possible de cette maison.


	2. La fugue

Il marcha durant toute la journée voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la petite ville. Il était très fatigué après avoir marcher autant, il n'avait pas rencontré de problème ou ennuis. Il avait fini par marcher dans la forêt tout en longeant la route en dehors de la ville.

-Tiens, le soleil se couche! Dit Tsuna en regardant le soleil couchant à travers les branches

Il s'enfonca un peu dans la forêt ne tenant vraiment pas à être retrouver. Il trouva une petite clairière plutôt accueillante. Il fit le tour de la clairière en se souvenant des quelques fois où il avait du camping avec son père.

FLASH BACK

-Tsuna! Tu connais les trois règles d'or du camping?Demanda Iemitsu

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers la voix de son père. Il était là en train de terminer de monter la tente. Il lui souriait doucement avec un regard mi-joueur mi-sérieux. Tsunayoshi s'approcha de lui en réfléchissant.

-Il faut faire un feu pour pas avoir froid. Il faut manger pour être d'attaque et mieux dormir. Et...euh...je sais plus. Dit-il en comptant sur ses petits doigts

Iemitsu se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils tout en riant.

-C'est déjà pas mal!... La dernière est d'avoir quelque chose pour se défendre des bêtes sauvages.

Tsuna eut alors ses yeux brillants de joie et un peu de malice. Il ne perdit pas des yeux le regard rassurant et joueur de son père alors qu'il observait la forêt.

-On peut prendre un silex si on n'a pas de quoi! S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux

-C'est ça! Je suis fier de toi, bonhomme. Dit Iemitsu en lui faisant un câlin avant de se lever pour chercher du bois

-Merci, papa! Murmura Tsuna alors que Iemitsu disparaissait dans la forêt

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il avait réussi à faire un feu avec le petit bois et la mousse qu'il avait trouvé. Il le fit dans un cercle de pierre. Tsuna finit par réussir à allumer le feu au bout de plusieurs tentatives. Il souriait doucement en fixant les flammes qui dans l'air légèrement frais de cet fin d'été. Il ouvrit son petit sac et en sortit une pomme et un morceau de pain. Il mangea tout en regardant la photo que son père lui avait montré un an plutôt.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?...J'ai de l'argent pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même. Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'aller chez mon oncle?!

Tsunayoshi soupira ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'était qu'un enfant de neuf ans seul sans moyens de se défendre du monde des adultes. Bon d'accord; il a le petit silex qu'il a trouvé...mais il n'a pas de point d'attache. Il secoua la tête et retourna les différentes lettres de son oncle à la recherche de la petite carte orangée.

-Ah! Je l'ai trouvé! Dit-il tout content de l'avoir trouvé après plusieurs minutes

Il y avait écrit dessus un numéro de téléphone portable mais aussi: "Giotto Sawada; Manoir Vongola en Sicile 12 rue*". Tsuna décida de se rendre dans la ville voisine le lendemain pour l'appeler. Il s'en dormit tout heureux bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que sa mère redevienne ce qu'elle était. Il se mit à imaginer comment son oncle pourrait être. Est-ce qu'il serait comme son père très pris par le travail mais qui faisait tout pour rattraper le temps perdu une fois à la maison? Est-ce qu'il serait surprotecteur?

XXX

Tsunayoshi sentit quelque chose lui mouiller le visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir les premiers rayons du soleil percés les arbres. Il frota ses petits yeux encore embués de fatigue. Il se redressa et vit un petit chiot qui sautait dans une flaque d'eau.

-Salut! Murmura Tsunayoshi

Le chiot commença à s'approcher de lui, et, alla frotter sa petite tête blonde sur l'un des bras de Tsuna. Il tendit son autre main pour le caresser; le chien se laissa faire tout content. Tsuna finit par se lever et ranger ses quelques affaires après une bonne dizaine de minutes de caresses. Il partit en direction de la ville suivante en marchant comme la veille. Il souhaitait au moins mettre une ville d'écart entre celle de sa mère et lui. Il se sentait suivit, parfois quand il regardait par dessus son épaule il voyait le petit chiot un peu en retrait.

-Voilà, le panneau d'entrée de la ville!...Tu viens avec moi? Dit Tsuna en se retournant vers le chiot après avoir enfin trouvé la ville au bout de deux heures de marche.

Le chiot s'empressa d'aboyer et de frotter sa tête contre l'une des jambes de Tsuna. Il se pencha vers le chiot tout en soupirant en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à un nom, si le chiot était pour rester avec lui autant qu'il en ai un. Il finit par avoir une idée; il regarda la petite boule de poil avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que penses-tu de Natsu? Demanda-t-il gentillement

Le chiot lui sauta dessus tout en le laichant, le faisant ainsi tomber en arrière. Tsunayoshi se mit à rire sous les coups de langue et le poil doux qui le chatouillait. Il finit par réussir à l'écarter et à se calmer.

-Je crois bien que ce nom te plaît. Mais maintenant; il faut que j'aille en ville. D'accord? Dit-il en se relevant et en époustant son pantalon

Natsu aboya joyeusement et se mit à le suivre. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la petite ville. Ils traversèrent le centre-ville, observant les vitrines. Tsunayoshi regarda les informations au travers des vitres des cafés. Il vit ainsi la météo pour les prochains jours mais aussi qu'il était recherché par la police, la phrase qui défiler était: "Un enfant de neuf ans disparut; kidnapping ou fugue?" Tsuna observa un peu les alentours pour voir si on avait remarqué sa ressemblance avec la photo de ses huit ans. Les gens ne semblaientpas l'avoir remarqué.

-Pauvre femme, elle semble si gentille. Dit un homme en sortant du café après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à la télévision

-Viens, Natsu. On y va. Dit Tsuna en s'éloignant vers une cabine téléphonique à l'écart de la cohue du centre-ville

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine et y entra. Il fit un signe de la main à Natsu d'entrer. Il s'accroupit devant lui pour lui caresser la tête, et, lui murmura: "préviens moi si quelqu'un vient". Natsu lui laicha la main avant de se poster devantla vitre le regard vers la rue. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Il se dépêcha d'insérer l'argent et de composer le numéro. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois faisant croître son inquiétude craignant que son seul espoir allait s'envoler aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Buongiorno! Dit une voix assez légère et joyeuses en italien

Tsuna laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour; Giotto Sawada?! Dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante ne sachant pas parler italien; il parla en japonais en espérant que l'autre saurait s'adapter sinon il essayerait de lui parler avec son misérable anglais.

-Oui; c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil? Demanda la voix en japonais de l'autre côté d'un ton quelque peu surpris

-C'est Tsunayoshi Sawada; le fils de Iemitsu Sawada.

-Tsunayoshi?! Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Cela fait bientôt un an que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ton père. Dit Giotto de plus en plus surpris

-Euh...cela fait bientôt un an qu'il est mort dans un accident de la route. Dit Tsuna plus que mal à l'aise.

Il n'entendit plus un son venant de Giotto. Il crut qu'il avait raccroché sous le choc mais il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne l'avait pas fait quand il entendit comme des sanglots étouffés.

-Giotto?! Appela-t-il doucement

-Oui; Tsunayoshi je suis là... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Je...j'aimerais vivre avec toi...Je viens de fuguer, cela fait déjà une journée.

-Quoi?! Mais enfin ta maman doit-être inquiète?! Dit Giotto d'un ton qu'il voulait doux mais légèrement réprobateur

-J'ai peur...Je veux pas y retourner. Dit Tsuna en commençant avoir sa voix qui se brisait

-D'accord, d'accord! Où est-ce que tu te trouves? Demanda Giotto visiblement surpris et inquiet pour son neveu

-Je suis à Nimué. Pourquoi?

Il eut à nouveau un silence mais Tsuna entendit des bruits de feuilles ou de dossiers que l'on retourne. Il finit par entendre comme une exclamation de joie. Tsuna avait les yeux brillants de curiosité; il se demandait vraiment ce que son oncle faisait.

-Tsunayoshi; tu es encore là?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

-J'ai mon meilleur ami G qui se trouve dans un hôtel de Nimué. il y est avec mon ami Asari, il est très gentil. Ils sont à l'hôtel Hypnos au 15 rue de*. Tu n'as cas aller les voirs; je vais les appelés pour les prévenir.

-Je fais comment pour trouver leurs chambres?

-Demandes G Vongola!...Bon; je te laisse je vais les appelés. Dit Giotto alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccorder l'esprit remplit de questions sur sa belle-sœur; il entendit Tsuna lui dire juste avant de raccrocher: "Merci, mon oncle!"

Tsunayoshi raccrocha tout heureux d'avoir un oncle aussi gentil qu'il n'avait pas tellement chercher d'explication. Natsu aboya tout content de le voir sourire avec des yeux brillants de soulagement. Il avait passer sur son visage le doute, la joie, la tristesse, l'espoir, la curiosité. Tsuna ouvrit la porte de la cabine après avoir récupérer son sac et avoir fait une caresse à Natsu. Ils patirent avec le sourire et la joie plein les yeux vers l'hôtel.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Une Review(s)? Cela me ferait très plaisir


	3. Les amis de mon oncle

Tsuna dut demander plusieurs fois son chemin. Ils finirent par trouver l'hôtel. Il avait une apparence traditionnelle mais néanmoins luxueux. Tsuna se perdit à contempler la façade quand il vit un petit écriteau: "chiens interdits". Il se mit accroupi et ouvrit son sac. Il décala le petit coffre qu'il avait enroulé dans sa petite couverture bleu.

-Allez-viens, ce ne sera pas long! Dit Tsuna en indiquant l'intérieur du sac

Natsu entra dans celui-ci; Tsuna lui expliqua qu'il devait être très sage. Il se releva et ferma le sac le laissant assez ouvert pour qu'il puisse respirer et voir sans être vu. Il entra dans un hall magnifiquement décoré d'objets traditionnels anciens mais très beaux et luxueux. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait un vieil homme habillé de façon traditionnelle. Il avait un regard doux mais usés.

-Bonjour, monsieur. J'aimerais savoir quel est le numéro de la chambre de G Vongola. Est-ce possible? Demanda Tsuna

-Oui; bien sûr...C'est au deuxième étage au fond du couloir à ta droite; c'est le numéro 127.

-Merci, beaucoup! Bonne journée! Dit Tsuna en partant dans la direction indiquait

Il trottinait plus qu'il ne marchait tout en murmurant des mots gentils à l'attention de Natsu qui s'agitait un peu. Il finit par trouver la chambre 127; la porte était simple comme tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là. Il leva son petit poing pour frapper à la porte mais il se prit d'un doute et le rabaissa. Et si Giotto ne les avait pas encore appelé? Et s'ils n'étaient pas là? Et si...? Il inspira un grand coup tout en secouant sa tête pour faire fuir ses doutes. Au moment où il allait toqué; la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il leva les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, son petit poing encore en l'air, pour faire face à un homme vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise blanche. Il avait des cheveux rouges mi-long, un tatouage de flammes rouge sur l'une de ses joues, et, un regard brillant de colère. "G" Reconnut Tsuna.

-Bon...bonjour. Balbutia Tsuna en reculant sans le perdre de vue

-Où est-ce que tu vas G? Demanda un grand brun aux yeux marrons.

"Asari" Reconnut Tsuna. G l'observait sans dire un mot tandis qu'Asari se mit à suivre son regard.

-Oh! Tu dois être Tsunayoshi?

-Oui, je suis Tsunayoshi. Dit Tsuna en se calmant un peu grâce au sourire d'Asari.

-Au moins, j'aurais pas eu besoin de le chercher!_Dit G à l'intention de son ami_ Je vais faire quelques courses. Dit-il en partant dans le couloir

Tsuna et Asari l'observèrent partir une cigarette à la main. Dès qu'ils ne le virent plus; Tsuna se tourna vers Asari qui s'écarta de l'intérieur de la porte en indiquant l'intérieur.

-Entres; nous serons mieux pour parler.

Tsuna hocha la tête et entra d'un pas hésitant. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Asari dans son dos alors qu'il fermait la porte. La chambre était très simple; deux lits au centre avec des tables de nuit. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire, un bureau et un petit miroir accroché au mur. Asari lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit de droite. Tsuna fut légèrement surpris par la présence d'un matelas; il n'en avait plus connu depuis la mort de son père. Il posa minutieusement son sac à terre et l'ouvrit un peu plus.

-Je m'appelle Asari Ugetsu. Giotto nous a prévenu de ton arrivée.

-Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. Est-ce que je peux sortir Natsu? Dit Tsuna en se doutant que son ami devait en avoir marre d'être dans le sac

-D'accord;...alors Tsuna qui est Natsu?! Demanda Asari surpris

Tsuna se pencha sur son sac et en sortit une petite boule de poil blonds avec des yeux noisettes. Natsu ne tarda pas à apprécier les caresses des deux hommes. Tsuna lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Natsu. Ils bavardaient tranquillement dans une ambiance détendue. Asari n'aborda pas le sujet de la fugue, il voulait attendre G pour cela. Il remarqua que Tsuna se détendait peu à peu mais que son bien que quelque peu plus confiant n'en restait pas moins très craintif.

-Ah; G te voilà! Cela s'est bien passé? Dit Asari en le voyant passé le pas de la porte

G hocha la tête; observa le chiot dans les bras de Tsuna, et, tira une chaise. Il s'assit face à Tsuna qui était à la droite d'Asari qui était lui aussi sur le lit.

-Expliques nous!...C'est quoi cette histoire de fugue? Demanda G au bout d'un moment

-On veut juste comprendre, pourquoi tu as fait cela. Dit Asari comme pour le rassurer

Tsuna les observa un à un, ignorant ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Il se sentait à l'aise en présence d'Asari mais un peu moins avec G qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Il voulait parler, il savait que cela lui ferait du bien; il le sentait au fond de lui. Il voulait, il se doutait qu'Asari ne le laisserait pas. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche comme essayant de trouver les mots; un moyen de s'expliquer mais en vain. Il vit les yeux de G s'ouvrirent grand de stupeur; il sentit des bras l'enlaçaient et Natsu qui frottait sa tête contre lui dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Tsuna vit son reflet dans un miroir par dessus l'épaule d'Asari. Il pleurait en silence; ses larmes trahissant toutes ses peines, peurs et douleurs. Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment; combien de temps ils ne savaient pas mais ils s'en moquaient. Quand Tsuna eut réussi à se calmer et à se détendre; il s'écarta doucement de l'étreinte. Il leur donna un faible sourire pour les rassurer alors qu'il relevait très légèrement son sweet laissant ainsi voir quelques cicatrices. Il y en avait des vieilles, des grandes et des petites certaines semblaient plus profondes que d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda G alors qu'il rabaissait son sweet

-Je...ce n'est rien de grave.

-Tsunayoshi?! Dirent G et Asari en même temps que Natsu aboyait sur le même ton (cela se dit pour un chien?) qu'eux disant: "Tu te fous de nous?!"

-J'aurais pas dû vous le montré. Dit Tsuna en détournant le regard

Asari et G se concertèrent du regard. Ils décidèrent d'appeler le pilote de leur jet privé et d'emmener Tsuna et Natsu. Asari était véritablement contre l'idée de séparer les deux amis; G se rangea bien vite de son côté en regardant le petit chiot si intensif. Ils avaient vu qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de parler de ses cicatrices. Ils se doutèrent qu'il parlerait plus facilement à Giotto.

-Tsuna! Appela Asari

Il le regarda avec Natsu dans ses petits bras. G était au téléphone un peu à l'écart accoudé à l'armoire. Il parlait en italien et il semblait essayer de calmer quelqu'un. Asari lui donna un regard amusé.

-Il appel qui G? Demanda Tsuna

-Il appel le pilote pour que l'embarquement de Natsu se passe bien.

-Hein?! Natsu?!...Je pars avec vous?! Dit Tsuna les yeux brillants d'espoir

G raccrocha à ce moment même; il passa une main dans ses cheveux soulagés d'avoir résolu ce problème. Tsuna les observa un à un dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ils hochèrent la tête tout deux en lui souriant.

-On peut partir dans 10 minutes, le temps de ranger nos affaires et ensuite on décolle pour l'Italie. Tu pourras gardé Natsu avec toi mais on le mettra dans une cage le temps du décollage et de l'atterrissage; c'est pour sa sécurité. Dit G en s'approchant d'eux

Tsuna lui donna une légère étreinte en lui disant: "merci".

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous aura éclairé sur certaines choses ou qu'il aura piqué un peu plus votre curiosité.

Une Reviews?


	4. Le départ direction l'Italie

Tsuna était si heureux qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier G. Il les aida à ranger leurs affaires; ils purent ainsi quitter la chambre au bout de moins de 10 minutes. Natsu se retrouva de nouveau dans le sac mais il fit bien vite libérer dans la belle limousine noire. Quand Tsuna vit la limousine, il ne put retenir un "Wow!". Il observait tout avec une grande curiosité. Le temps du trajet G et Asari s'appliquèrent à le détendre (il était un peu stressé à cause des avis de recherche) et à gagner sa confiance. Ils lui parlèrent d'eux pour le pousser à parler des choses qu'il aimait. Ils découvrirent qu'il aimait beaucoup les grands espaces et le calme de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport. Ils allèrent au jet; il était immense avec dessus peint la même palourde que sur le petit coffre de Iemitsu.

-C'est quoi ce symbole sur l'avion? Demanda Tsuna en l'indiquant

-C'est le blason des Vongola. Dit G en montant dans l'avion

Tsuna le suivi en se disant que son oncle devait avoir un lien avec ces Vongola puisque le coffre était un cadeau de sa part. Asari monta en dernier après s'être occupé de Natsu qui fut très rétissant à l'idée de se séparer de Tsuna. Le décollage se passa dans le silence; Tsuna regardait par le hublot en murmurant des choses tel que: "Wow! C'est tout petit!". Ils comprirent bien vite que c'était la première fois qu'il prennait l'avion. Dès qu'ils purent se détacher; Asari appela l'hôtesse Anna. La jeune femme métisse arriva avec Natsu dans ses bras; celui-ci lui sauta littéralement des bras quand Tsuna vient à sa rencontre. Natsu se mit à le lécher tout heureux de ne plus être enfermé.

-Arrêtes;Natsu...tu me chatouilles. Dit Tsuna entre ses rires

-Comment cela s'est-il passé? Demanda G qui espérait que le petit chiot ne fut pas trop énervé

-Notre jeune ami a été très sage! Dit Anna en regardant Tsuna qui réussissait à calmer Natsu.

-Tu es un bon chien, Natsu! Dit Tsuna en le caressant

-Le repas pourra être servi dans une heure, si vous le souhaitez. Dit Anna

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais mangé; Tsuna? Lui demanda Asari alors que celui faisait des gilli-gillis à Natsu

Tsuna le regarda surpris par sa question; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait . Il aurait aimé goûter un peu de tout ce qui existe pour retrouver les goûts; il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il aimait. Il remarqua que les adultes attendaient avec impatience sa réponse; les deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire plaisir après ce qu'ils avaient vu. Tsuna se gratta la tête d'un air un peu gêné, et dit:  
-Je ne sais pas trop, mon dernier repas était une pomme et un morceau de pain.

-Quoi?! Dirent les adultes

-J'ai dormi dans la forêt, et, le dernier repas de ma mère était un morceau de pain et un peu de viande sécher.

-Il te faut quelque chose de simple, équilibré mais pas trop copieux. Dit G

-Une salade de riz avec un peu de thon? Proposa Anna qui s'inquiétait pour la santé de Tsuna

-C'est une bonne idée! S'exclame Asari

Tsuna les observa; il voulut protester dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais Natsu ne le laissa pas faire. Il l'embêta en faisant un peu le fou tant et si bien qu'il faillit faire tomber le sac de celui-ci que G rattrapa. Tsuna n'avait pas remarqué qu'Anna était déjà parti donner des directives pour le repas. Il alla vers son sac qu'il récupéra des mains de G. Il sortit le petit coffre toujours enroulait dans la couverte; vérifia son état et le contenu.

-Où as-tu eu ce coffre? Demanda G en reconnaissant le blason qui l'ornait

-Il était à papa. Il y rangeait les lettres d'oncle Giotto

Tsuna s'assit entre G et Asari; Natsu se mit à ses pieds. Il leur raconta comment il avait pu contacter Giotto grâce à la petite carte orange qu'il avait envoyé à son frère. Il leur montra la photo de son père et eux. Il dit qu'il se souvenait vaguement des noms de leurs amis. Ils lui parlèrent de la fois où la photo fut prise. Quand ils passèrent à table, G se mit râler contre Natsu qui essaya de monter sur la table sous les rires de Tsuna et d'Asari. Il se sentait à l'aise et n'avait plus cet horrible sentiment de peur. Tsuna mangea un peu, pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour les rassurer. Tsuna et Natsu finirent par s'endormir peu de temps avant l'atterrissage. G et Asari décidèrent de les laisser dormir. G porta Tsuna qu'il trouva aussi léger qu'une plume; Asari lui prit Natsu et ils montrèrent dans la limousine noire qui devait les conduire chez eux.

-J'ai envie qu'il reste avec nous. Dit Asari au bout d'un moment en regardant Tsuna allongé sur la banquette.

-Tu t'es attaché à lui; c'est quand même le neveu de Giotto; idiot de flûtiste. Dit G qui ne reconnaissait pas que lui aussi c'était attaché à Tsuna

-Tu crois que Daemon voudra le "taquiner"?

-Tch! J'espère que non. On le laissera entre les mains de Knuckle pour qu'il vérifie son état de santé.

-Nous arrivons au manoir! Dit le chauffeur alors que d'immenses grilles se dessiner à l'horizon

* * *

Une Reviews?


	5. Le manoir et oncle Giotto

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le manoir empêchant ainsi d'en voir les détails. On pouvait tout de même voir qu'il était assez imposant. Dès que la limousine s'arrêta; ils remercièrent le chauffeur. Tsuna se réveilla un peu; il avait les yeux encore embués de fatigue contrairement à Natsu qui était d'attaque. Il se redressa tout doucement et passa une main dans son dos. Asari et G le virent faire une petite grimace de douleur. G qui était sorti donna quelques directives à des serviteurs pour leurs affaires et installer Tsuna. Asari qui s'inquiétait de la grimace de douleur s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

-Tu es un peu brûlant. Montres-moi ton dos.

Tsuna se retourna légèrement assez pour qu'il puisse sentir comme des garrots. Il comprit que ce devait être des bandages pour des cicatrices.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda G

-Il a un peu de fièvre et mal à son dos.

-On va t'amenè à l'infirmerie; là-bas Knuckle s'occupera de toi. Dit G en l'aidant à sortir de la limousine

-Viens; Natsu! Dit Tsuna

Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du manoir. G emmena Tsuna à l'infirmerie où il le fit s'asseoir sur un lit près d'une fenêtre. Ils ne trouvèrent pas Knuckle ce qui fit jurer G dans sa barbe. Ils remarquèrent qu'Asari et Natsu n'étaient pas avec eux.

-Il a dû aller chercher cet idiot de prêtre avec la boule de poil. Tu restes ici, je reviens! Dit G en partant

Il retrouva assez vite Asari dans un couloir non loin des chambres.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Dit Asari en l'apercevant

Ils se mirent à réfléchir à où il pourrait être. Ils entendirent la pendule sonnait; ils se tournèrent vers le bruit pour voir une pendule indiquait 20h.

-La grande salle! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Ils partirent en trombe vers celle-ci. Ils arrivèrent devant la belle porte de chêne de la grande salle, et, l'ouvrir d'un même accord. Les cinq hommes dans la salle se tournèrent tels un seul homme vers eux; cessant ainsi au passage l'une de leurs innombrables batailles de nourriture.

-Asari, G! S'exclama Giotto en allant à leurs rencontre avec un sourire aux lèvres mais néanmoins un regard surpris par leurs entrée

G et Asari lui firent une ou deux accolades amicales pour le saluer. Natsu un peu craintif se tenait juste derrière eux. Ils virent Knuckle à la droite de Lampo.

-Knuckle; est-ce que tu peux me suivre à l'infirmerie? Demanda G d'un ton sérieux

-Oui, bien sûr. Dit Knuckle avec un regard interrogateur

-Super! Je crois que tu vas devoir faire un bilan complet.

Knuckle qui s'approcha de lui, qui était à la porte, le regarda de plus en plus bizarrement comme la plupart d'entre eux.

-Tu comptes nous expliquer, G? Demanda Giotto qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à son comportement.

G ne lui répondit pas, et, commença à partir en entraînant Knuckle vers l'infirmerie. Il était inquiet pour Tsuna. Il l'avait laissé là-bas en lui promettant de ne pas être lo

-Nufufu...il est bizarre! Dit Daemon

Asari se précipita à la porte, se pencha légèrement vers le couloir dans lequel G marchait devant Knuckle.

-Je vais leurs parler mais prends Natsu! Dit Asari d'une voix forte

-Natsu?! Dirent les autres de plus en plus curieux mais aussi qui commençaient à en avoir un peu marre d'être hors de l'affaire

-Wouaf! Fit Natsu en se précipitant à la rencontre de G sous les regards interrogateurs des autres.

Knuckle, G et Natsu partirent pour de bon à l'infirmerie. Tandis qu'Asari entraînait les autres au calme dans la grande salle.

-Les chiens sont interdits dans le manoir! Dit Alaude avec ses menottes à la main prêt à le punir ou arrêter le dénommé Natsu.

-Il est plutôt joli. Dit Lampo d'un air un peu ailleurs mais sérieux

Asari sourit alors qu'il s'assit à côté de Giotto pour éviter la punition d'Alaude. Il se prit un verre et se servit de l'eau que Lampo lui avait passé.

-On a ramené ton neveu; Giotto.

-Tsunayoshi?! Où est-il?! Je veux le voir!...A l'infirmerie?! C'est lui qui est là-bas?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?! Dit Giotto de plus en plus inquiet alors qu'il avançait dans sa réflexion.

Alaude leva les yeux au ciel totalement exaspérait par son côté protecteur. Daemon avait un petit sourire plein de malice et de plan étrange dédié à ce Tsunayoshi qu'il n'avait vu que sur une vieille photo.

-Daemon tu pourrais éviter de lui montrer des horreurs! Dit Asari d'un ton sérieux en remarquant le sourire de son ami

-Nufufu...pourquoi donc? Demanda Daemon surpris par le ton du joeur de flûte si calme et doux d'ordinaire

-Il nous a montré quelques cicatrices sur son corps!...Il n'a pas réussi à dire un seul mot à ce sujet...On pense qu'il s'est fait battre.

-Quoi?! Disent-ils (oui, même Alaude)

Ils savaient tous que Tsuna n'avait que neuf ans. Giotto avait été si effondré en apprenant la mort de son frère depuis presque un an que ses amis l'avaient obligé à tout raconter. Giotto ne fut que plus inquiet comme ses amis. Ils savaient tous qu'il s'en voulait; Tsuna avait toujours été très proche de son père. Giotto s'était levé près à courir vers la porte pour se précipiter en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Du calme; il est avec Knuckle et G ainsi que Natsu!...Natsu est un chiot qu'il a rencontré durant sa fugue et depuis ils ont fait ami ami.

-Où vas-tu; Giotto? Demanda Lampo alors que celui-ci était à la porte

-Le voir! Répondit-il en partant

Les autres se regardèrent et dans un accord commun s'empressèrent de le suivre. Alaude fidèle à lui-même se tenait à l'écart. Il avait sa curiosité de piquer au plus haut point par cet enfant et l'histoire aussi étrange que complexe qui l'entourait. Il voulait avoir plus d'information pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Daemon était aussi curieux que son ami solitaire. Lampo qui comme eux n'avait pas encore vu l'enfant était déjà attaché à lui. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie; G s'y trouvait avec Natsu dans ses bras. Il leur donna un regard noir les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Lampo ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire comme Alaude alors que Daemon ne pu se retenir de nufufuter. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes alors que G et Asari leurs parler de leurs impressions concernant Tsuna mais ils eurent quand même l'impression d'attendre des heures. Knuckle finit par sortir de l'infirmerie et ils se précipitèrent tous à sa rencontre.

-Asari, G! A quand remonte son dernier repas? Demanda-t-il

-Il remonte à quelques heures. Dit Asari

-Il a mangé une salade de riz avec un peu de thon. Pourquoi? Poursuivit G

-Il souffre de mal nutrition; il manque de fer en particulier. La plupart de ses cicatrices sont cicatrisées!...Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Giotto.

-De quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Giotto visiblement très inquiet et pressé de le voir en bonne santé.

-Les cicatrices; les plus récentes sont de moins de deux jours; c'est la cause de sa légère fièvre. J'ai bien peur que sa mère le battait. Dit Knuckle d'une voix vibrant de compassion

Giotto baissa la tête alors que ses amis étaient comme glacés par l'effroyable croyance de Knuckle. Ils avaient aussi vu une image de Nana et ne l'a pensé pas capable de faire une chose pareil. Giotto serra ses poings et regarda son ami.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir?

-Oui mais pas longtemps...il a besoin de repos. Dit Knuckle en s'écartant de la porte.

Giotto entra dans l'infirmerie; il trouva Tsuna un peu à l'écart près de la fenêtre. Il avait plusieurs bandages sur son torse malgré son débardeur on pouvait voir ses inombrables cicatrices; il n'y avait que ses mains et ses avant bras qui n'en avaient pas. Giotto s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du lit. Tsuna avait l'air détendu. Il lui caressa doucement la joue décalant par moment certaines mèches de ses yeux. Tsuna commença à papillonner des yeux sous les gestes de Giotto; il voulut se redresser mais une main l'en empêcha.

-Restes un peu couché; Tsunayoshi. Dit Giotto en calant bien un oreiller dans son dos pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Tsuna se tourna vers la voix. Il vit son oncle Giotto. Il était comme sur la photo avec des cheveux blonds en batailles, des yeux bleus ciel semblant inquiet mais néanmoins il avait son grand sourire réconfortant. Tsuna était si heureux de le voir. Il lui souria alors que Giotto l'aidait à s'installer de manière à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal à son dos.

-Mon oncle? Dit Tsuna comme s'il avait du mal à y croire

-Oui; Tsuna...je suis là. Dit-il en lui prenant la main tout en la serrant avec tendresse

-Knuckle a été gentil avec moi. Il a dit qu'il avait fait en sorte que je guérisse vite. Dit Tsuna voulant le rassurer

-C'est bien ça. Est-ce que tu as répondu à toutes ses questions? Demanda Giotto qui se demandait s'il lui avait assez donner sa confiance pour ça, bien qu'il en doutait énormément.

-Non, je savais qu'il te le dirais et je ne voulais pas.

Giotto le regarda un peu surpris; se demandant si Knuckle lui avait dit ou s'il avait deviné. Il secoua légèrement sa tête de manière à ce que Tsuna ne le voit pas. Il replongea son regard dans celui de Tsuna. Il y vit de la joie témoignant de son sentiment de sécurité mais il vit aussi du doute frôlant presque la peur. "Il faut que j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur ses cicatrices! Mais comment faire pour ne pas le brusquer?" Pensa Giotto. Il vit Tsuna essayer d'attraper son petit sac appuyait contre la table de nuit. Giotto lui fit signe d'arrêter de s'agiter en lui indiquant ses bandages. Il attrapa le sac, l'ouvrit et le lui donna. Tsuna en sortit le petit coffre; ce qui fit un pincement au cœur à Giotto qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à son défunt frère. Tsuna le remarqua. Il hésita à sortir la photo de père Iemitsu et de son oncle Giotto avec leurs amis.

-N'aie pas peur; tu peux sortir ce que tu veux. Dit Giotto en remarquant son hésitation

Tsuna lui fit un petit sourire comme désolé, et, posa le petit coffre avec la photo contre sur la table de nuit. Giotto se prit encore plus de nostalgie en voyant la photo. Tandis que Tsuna souriait doucement au visage de son père qui semblait le détendre complètement.

-Tu aimes cette photo?

-Oui, papa l'adorait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pris d'un fou rire quand il la voyait. Dit Tsuna le regard plein de nostalgie et de joie

-Et ta maman; elle l'appréciait ?

-Maman?...Nan pas trop. Dit Tsuna d'un ton légèrement froid et hésitant

Giotto remarqua qu'il s'était légèrement tendu et crispé. Il avait même vu son regard brillant de joie passait à brillant de peur. 《Il a peur comme terrorisé quand il entend le mot "maman"》pensa Giotto en se levant.

-J'arrive, bouges pas. Je reviens. Dit-il à la porte

Giotto inspira un grand coup pour se préparer à la farandole de questions de ses amis. Ils étaient tous là à l'attendre bien sagement ce qui le surpris un peu car il s'attendait à trouver de la casse donc des factures.

-Alors?! Demandèrent-ils

Giotto s'approcha de G et lui prit le plus doucement possible Natsu. Il caressa le chiot pour le calmer.

-Attendez moi dans le salon; je vous raconterai tout.

Ils approuvèrent à leurs façons et s'eloignèrent à contre cœur. Ils avaient bien remarqués qu'il était chamboulé depuis l'appel de son neveu mais il l'était bien plus maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé.

-Ne cassaient rien! Leurs dit Giotto avant qu'ils atteignent le bout du couloir

-Nufufu...Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Dit Daemon

-Ça dépend de qui on parle. Dit Lampo

Daemon qui l'entendit fit comme s'il allait l'attaqué. Lampo se précipita sur Knuckle. Alors qu'Asari s'empressa de calmer Daemon tandis que G sermonnait Lampo qui était légèrement protéger par Knuckle

-On ne doit pas faire de bruit près d'une infirmerie. Dit Alaude les ramenant ainsi tous à la réalité.

Ils partirent donc pour de bon vers le salon sous le sourire amusé et les regards légèrement exaspérés de Giotto. Il finit par retourner dans l'infirmerie en cachant la petite boule de poil dans son dos. Il s'approcha de Tsuna qui s'était un peu rallongé.

-Tsuna si je te promets de te présenter mes amis. Est-ce que tu me promets de faire ce que Knuckle te demanderas et répondre à ses questions pour qu'il puisse te soigner? Dit Giotto qui avait bien remarqué sa grande curiosité pour ses amis.

Tsuna ne réfléchissa pas bien longtemps. Il voulait les rencontrés après en avoir entendu parler par G et Asari. Il voulait avoir confiance en Giotto mais il savait aussi que pour cela la confiance soit dans les deux sens. Il se doutait que Knuckle ne le presserais pas trop, il était trop gentil pour cela.

-Je te le promets. Dit Tsuna

-Super! Tiens; je me suis dis que cela te ferai plaisir. Dit Giotto en sortant Natsu de derrière son dos.

Tsuna lui donna un immense sourire. Il s'empressa de le prendre et de lui faire un gros câlin. Il était occupé avec Natsu à lui faire plein de caresses quand il sentit une main sur ses cheveux. Il ferma un peu les yeux et leva la tête pour voir Giotto qui lui souriait.

-Reposes toi, maintenant. Il faut que tu guérisses et le plus vite sera le mieux. Dit Giotto en lui ébouriffant gentillement les cheveux

Il aida Tsuna a bien se plaçait dans le lit. Il lui mit Natsu un peu sous la couette. Il les borda, caressa Natsu et embrassa Tsuna sur le front.

-Bonne nuit Tsuna! Bonne nuit Natsu! Dit Giotto en s'éloignant

Il entendit un petit aboiement et un Tsuna lui dire: "bonne nuit" d'une voix à moitié endormie. Dès qu'il fut sortit de l'infirmerie; il se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit à terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'appuya contre ses genoux qu'il avait ramené contre lui.

-Iemitsu, mon frère...Comment Tsuna a-t-il put arriver à une telle peur de Nana? Murmura-t-il en retenant un sanglot.

Il se leva passa une main sur son visage. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais il savait une chose c'était une certitude...Il avait besoin de tous ses amis...et pas seulement lui mais aussi Tsuna. Il partit les rejoindre avec l'intention de tirer tout cela au clair et de faire en sorte que Tsuna n'ait plus cette peur collait à la peau.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre était un peu plus long mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes les reviews cela me fait vraiment très plaisir:)

Une Reviews?


	6. Giotto et ses amis

Giotto entra dans le salon. Il vit ses amis assit dans les canapés ou fauteuils en train de commencer à se disputer. Il les regarda tour à tour tout en esquissant un léger sourire voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil n'ayant vraiment pas le courage de les séparés. Il en avait découvert beaucoup sur son neveu et sur son frère. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier et laissa échapper un soupir.

-Giotto?! Demandèrent ses amis en entendant son soupir.

Ils avaient cessés ce début de combat et le regarder désormais avec de l'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Giotto était totalement avachit sur son fauteuil avec sa tête appuyait contre le dossier et ses bras pendant de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Il n'y avait que ses jambes qui semblaient tentés de le porter. Il semblait si dévastait par tout ce qu'il avait éprouvait ces dernières heures qu' Alaude ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et de poser une main qu'il voulait réconfortante. Giotto plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris glacial de son amis; il y vit de l'inquiétude.

-Alaude; mon ami... Dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Il regarda chacun de ses amis pour les voir avec le même sentiment et regard qu' Alaude, lui qui d'habitude ne laissait pas transparaitre ses sentiments. Il ramena ses mains devant son visage dans le but de le cacher. Giotto éclata en sanglot laissant couler tout le stress accumulait. Il sentit des mains écartait les siennes de son visage. Il sentit un pouce lui essuyait ses larmes.

-Expliques nous Giotto. Dit Lampo d'une voix douce après lui avoir essuyer ses larmes

-Je suis bête; n'est-ce pas? Dit-il frottant ses larmes

-Je reconnais qu'il t'arrive parfois de l'être...mais c'est si rare qu'on peut les comptés. Dit Daemon en se reprenant vers la fin sous les regards réprobateurs de ses amis

-Gio'! Daemon se trompe; d'accord? Dit G

-Tu trompes, G. Je crois bien qu'il a raison.

-Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu cela? Dit Knuckle qui était un peu surpris de le voir approuver les propos de Daemon

-Je suis un mauvais frère et mauvais oncle. Dit Giotto en éclatant de nouveau en sanglots tout en n'essayant même pas de cacher ses larmes

-Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu m'as donné une famille. Dit Lampo

-Il a raison, Giotto. Tsuna était tout heureux à l'idée de te voir donc tu es important pour lui. Tu aurais dû le voir quand on lui a dit qu'on l'emmenait. Dit Asari

-Oui; il était encore plus existé que Lampo le jour de son anniversaire ce qui est déjà plus qu'impressionnant. Dit G

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Lampo légèrement offusqué

-Ce n'est extrêmement pas le moment pour ça! Cria Knuckle

-Le prochain qui cris, je l'arrête. Dit Alaude en sortant ses menottes

-Nufufu...je suis tout à fait d'accord, ma chère alouette. Dit Daemon

Giotto laissa échapper un rire forcée en les observant se chamailler de la sorte. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela vraiment sympa de les voir capables de s'entendre juste parce qu'il ne va pas très bien. Il était touché par leur soutien mais il ne voulait pas être le seul à être soutenu. Il voulait tellement que Tsuna soit heureux comme tous les enfants de son âge et qu'il ait des amis. Il se mit à réfléchir et il en vient au qu'il leurs devait la vérité pour lui mais surtout pour Tsuna. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de se mettre un peu mieux dans son fauteuil comme pour leurs montrés qu'il allait mieux.

-Giotto?! Dirent les autres avec une pointe de surprise et d'espoir dans la voix

-Écoutez-les gars!...Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que cela presque un an qu' Iemitsu est mort sans que je le sache et que j'ai pas été là pour Nana mais surtout pour Tsuna...je me demande vraiment comment Tsuna l'a pris. Mais je sais que je peux pas m'apitoyer...Tsuna a besoin de moi! Dit Giotto d'une voix sûr de lui

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix souhaitant plus que tout de pouvoir l'aider

-Tsuna a eu peur...non on aurait plutôt dit une forme de terreur

-Nufufu...qu'est-ce qui en est la cause? Demanda Daemon

-C'est...sa mère

-Sa mère?! Crièrent-ils tous surpris bien que Knuckle, G et Asari l'étaient un peu moins

Ils avaient espérés se tromper, croire qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa mère mais de quelqu'un d'autre comme un beau-père. Ils étaient tous en train de devenir quelque peu protecteur envers Tsunayoshi car dans leurs têtes il y réalisait que: cicatrices+ peur+maman= maltraitance. Alaude serra un peu l'épaule de son ami et se dirigea vers la grande porte.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda G

-Je me rends au Japon, menez une enquête sur Nana Sawada et son fils. Dit-il en partant

-Nufufu...moi je crois bien que je vais essayer d'aider ce cher Tsunayoshi.

-Comment tu comptes faire? Demanda Knuckle

-S'il a une telle peur alors il n'a plus confiance en lui ni dans les autres. Je pourrais l'aider à retrouver cette confiance au travers de mes illusions. Dit Daemon comme si c'était une évidence même

-Je pourrais jouer avec pendant que tu seras occupé. Dit Lampo

-Je pourrais peut-être lui donner un bon niveau scolaire car je ne pense pas que sa mère ait pris la peine de le scolarisé et si c'était le cas sa peur des autres ne l'aurait pas aider. Dit G

-Je m'occuperai de sa santé et de lui enseigné tout ce qui est la morale divine. Dit Knuckle

-Moi, je peux me contenter de l'aider et d'être là pour lui...tout comme toi Giotto. Tu dois être l'oncle dont il a besoin. Tu es la seule famille qui lui reste puisque sa mère ne semble pas être en mesure de jouer son rôle. Dit Asari

-Nufufu...tu oublies qu'on est la famille de Giotto donc cela fait de nous... Commença Daemon

-La famille de Tsunayoshi. Dit Alaude, en entrant, en même temps que les autres

-Vous avez raison. Merci à vous tous les amis. J'ai promis à Tsuna de vous présentez à lui mais je veux avoir le fin mot de cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça; si je pars demain matin cela ne me prendras pas plus de cinq jours...après tout c'est une petite ville. Dit Alaude

-Tu devras te débrouiller avec la police car quand on est partit il y avait un avis de recherche. Dit Asari

-Qu'est-ce que disez les journaliste?

-Fugue ou kidnapping. Dit G d'un air de dire que c'était bien évidement une fugue; un enfant de neuf ans ne ferait pas cela sans raison apparente

-Nufufu...je crois qu'on devrait éviter de parler de ça en présence de Tsunayoshi. Dit Daemon

-Je suis extrêmement d'accord avec toi. Dit Knuckle

-Bien, nous verrons tout cela plus en détails demain avec Tsuna. Si je lui ai fais cette promesse...c'est parce qu'en échange il m'a promis de répondre à toutes les questions qui pourront t'aider à le soigner Knuckle!...G et Asari, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas.

-En faite...tu as raison. Il nous a parler du dernier repas de sa mère et celui qu'il a mangé la veille de notre rencontre...désolé, Giotto. Dit Asari

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda-t-il

-Expliquez-vous que l'on comprenne pourquoi vous êtes si protecteur avec lui. Dit Lampo

-Cela me serait extrêmement utile, pour l'aider à avoir un régime alimentaire décent. Dit Knuckle

-Gio', tu dois savoir que le dernier repas de sa mère était un morceau de pain et un peu de viande sécher. La vieil de notre rencontre, il a dormi dans la forêt et il a mangé une pomme et un morceau de pain. Dit G

-Cela explique sa mal nutrition. Dit Knuckle ayant fait le signe de croix durant les propos de G priant ainsi pour le pardon de Nana Sawada.

-J'ai au moins un indice de plus pour faire mes recherches. Dit Alaude

Giotto se leva de son fauteuil, passa une main dans ses cheveux et leurs donna un doux sourire. Il était si heureux d'avoir une famille pareil...bon d'accord complètement cinglés la plupart du temps mais super solidaire à leurs façons en cas de besoin. Ils quittèrent tous le salon et se séparèrent dans le couloir après s'être dit "bonne nuit". Giotto fit un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que Tsuna allait bien. Il dormait paisible dans son petit lit avec Natsu tout contre lui. Il avait parfois son doux visage qui se tordait dans une grimace de peur alors qu'il resserrait un peu sa prise sur Natsu alors celui-ci ouvrait les yeux et lui léchait la joue, et, Tsuna se détendait de nouveau. Giotto qui vit se spectacle de la porte de l'infirmerie décida d'entrer. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et lui prit l'une de ses mains comme la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Il serait un peu sa main quand une grimace de peur commençait à apparaître et il lui murmurait des mots doux pour le détendre.

-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais le voir. Dit Knuckle au seuil de la porte de l'infirmerie

-Tu sais...j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à être ce qu'il attend de moi. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir plus chercher à avoir des nouvelles de mon frère.

-Nous le savons tous...mais tu n'as peut-être pas étais là à la mort de ton frère...ce qui importe le plus c'est que tu es là pour lui et que tu l'as aidé dès que tu l'as eu au téléphone sans même en savoir beaucoup.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mon ami. Je ne veux pas le voir retourné avec sa mère...je veux le protéger, lui donner un avenir et des moments de bonheurs qui lui feront oublié les ténèbres.

-Vas te couché maintenant Giotto sinon tu ne seras pas au meilleur de ta forme pour faire tout cela. Dit Knuckle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami

Il l'entra vers la sortie et le conduisit à moitié de force dans sa chambre. Giotto finit par s'allonger sur son lit et s'en dormit totalement épuisé par sa fin de soirée plus que mouvementée. Knuckle passa devant l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Daemon?! Dit-il surpris de le voir sortir de celle-ci

Il était en train de fermer la porte avec la plus grande minutie et douceur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Daemon se retourna vers lui à l'entente de son prénom. Dès qu'il reconnu son ami, il se détendit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Knuckle

-Nufufu...j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Giotto...Alors j'ai décidé d'aider un peu ce petit gars à mieux dormir.

-Tu l'as enfermé dans une illusion?

-Je sais être gentil des fois. Dit Daemon en partant tout en lui faisant au revoir d'un geste de la main

Knuckle fut rassuré par la dernière phrase de Daemon mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir Tsuna pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il fut soulagé de le voir dormir à point fermer avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air totalement ailleurs dans un autre monde où sa mère ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Bonne nuit, Tsunayoshi. Dit Knuckle en partant se couché une bonne fois pour toutes, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être pressé d'être demain au réveil de Tsuna qui annoncerait à coup sûr plein de changement ainsi que la concrétisation d'une partie de leurs idées pour lui venir en aide.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	7. Première journée au manoir

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux; il fut ébloui par la lumière entrant par la fenêtre. Il se redressa tout doucement et s'étira tout en baillant.

-Bonjour, Tsuna. Dit une voix venant de la porte.

Tsuna se retourna vers la voix. Il vit son oncle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche froissée. Tsuna lui sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Natsu était descendu du lit pendant que Tsuna s'installer.

-Bonjour, mon oncle. Dit Tsuna

-J'étais venu te réveiller pour t'emmener prendre un bon petit-déjeuner...Knuckle dit que c'est important que tu en prennes un après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Dit Giotto un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation

-Il a sûrement raison...et puis j'ai un peu faim. Dit Tsuna en descendant du lit

-Super! On y va!...Sinon tes blessures ça va? Dit Giotto en l'entraînant dans les couloirs

-Oui, ça va. Je ne l'ai sens pas trop.

Ils arrivèrent devant une belle porte chêne magnifiquement décorée par le blason des Vongola. Giotto tendit sa main vers la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il commença à l'ouvrir très légèrement quand il sentit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Tsuna en retrait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsuna? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui

-J'ai peur.

-Mais de quoi?...Derrière cette porte, il y a tout mes amis.

-Ils sont gentils? Demanda Tsuna

Giotto comprit aussitôt qu'il avait peur que les gens lui face du mal. "Daemon avait raison hier." Pensa Giotto. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à un moyen de rassurer Tsuna. Il devait passer cette porte, même s'il ne restait pas longtemps il s'en foutait. Il lui aurait apporté de quoi manger et puis si ce n'est lui l'un de ses amis le feraient.

-G, Asari et Knuckle seront là? Demanda Tsuna arrachant ainsi Giotto à ses pensées

-Oui, ils seront là. Tu sais tu mangeras à côté de moi...Si tu ne restes pas longtemps s'est pas grave mais il faut que tu manges un peu. Dit Giotto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tout en se redressant

Il prit la main de Tsuna tout en lui souriant. Giotto ouvrit la porte alors qu'il sentait Tsuna resserrait sa prise. Il entra dans la grande salle avec Tsunayoshi à ses côtés. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers eux. Ils restèrent à leurs places et les saluèrent avec un grand sourire ou d'un simple hochement de la tête.

-Tiens, on dirait bien que notre jeune ami a un peu peur. Dit Daemon en indiquant Tsuna

Il ne laissait voir qu'un peu de sa petite frimousse étant pour le reste totalement cacher derrière Giotto. Il s'accrochait au pantalon et à la main de celui-ci comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'écartait légèrement pour les observer avant de se recacher quand il trouvait leurs regards trop insistant. Asari s'approcha de Giotto et se mit à la hauteur de Tsuna. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Tsuna répondit à son sourire, et, s'écarta de Giotto d'une façon hésitante.

-Bonjour, Tsuna. Dit Asari d'une voix douce

-Bonjour, Asari. Dit Tsuna en s'écartant totalement de Giotto bien qu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda G en restant à sa place ne voulant pas l'étouffer avec trop de contact d'un coup

-Bien; merci.

Daemon et Alaude qui observaient l'échange remarquèrent que Tsuna était plus détendu bien que méfiant. Giotto lui serrait la main tout en lui souriant pour l'encourager. On pouvait voir qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise quand on lui posait des questions sur lui; comme si cela lui était étrange. Asari s'écarta de Tsuna et s'éloigna pour chercher un coussin.

-Bonjour, Tsunayoshi. Je m'appelle Daemon Spade...Nufufu...Sais-tu que le sommeil est très réparateur quand on dort bien?...As-tu bien dormi? Demanda Daemon qui s'était approché de celui-ci

Il n'était pas aussi proche qu' Asari. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas encore la confiance de Tsuna. Il était à sa hauteur pour ne pas trop l'effrayer voulant plus que tout avoir une bonne approche avec lui. Tsuna le trouvait étrange et effrayant ce qui contraster beaucoup avec son ton.

-N'aies pas peur, Tsuna. Il a juste une apparence étrange. Dit Giotto alors que Tsuna s'était rapproché de lui

Tsuna plongea ses yeux caramels dans ceux bleus azur de son oncle puis dans ceux bleus nuits de Daemon. Il s'écarta de nouveau mais garda néanmoins une main accroché au pantalon de Giotto au cas où.

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi...au début j'ai fais des cauchemars...mais après je n'en ai plus fait un seul.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des cauchemars?...Ah, au fait je m'appelle Lampo Bovino. Dit-il en se présentant à la fin sous les regards réprobateurs des autres

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de resserrer sa prise sur le pantalon et la main de son oncle. Lampo se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir poser cette question. La réponse était pourtant si évidente...bien sûr qu'il en faisait...c'était normal puisqu'il avait peur de sa mère et qu'il n'avait plus son père qui était bien plus que ça pour lui. Il allait encore en faire cela été certain alors...oui sa question était idiote et mettait tout les adultes dans l'embarras.

-Tes illusions ont bien fonctionnées. Dit Knuckle qui était le seul au courant pour cela.

-Illusions?! Dit Alaude surpris

-J'ai posé une illusion sur lui pour qu'il ait le sommeil plus tranquille. Dit Daemon

Il prit le plus doucement possible Tsuna dans ses bras; celui-ci était un peu perdu par leurs propos concernant des illusions. Au début, Tsuna voulut se débattre mais ne fit rien car il se sentait en sécurité malgré que Daemon l'effrayer un peu. Daemon fit signe à Knuckle de reculer la chaise sur laquelle Asari avait posé le coussin. Il le posa sur la chaise et G posa un verre devant Tsuna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? Demanda-t-il

-Euh...

-Mets lui du jus de pêche. Proposa Asari

-C'est mon jus de fruits préféré après celui aux raisins, bien sûr. Dit Lampo

-Moi aussi, j'en veux bien. Dit Giotto en venant s'asseoir à côté de Tsuna

G servit un peu tout le monde en jus de pêche. Tsuna approcha son verre et en bu un peu; quand il le reposa il avait pleins de moustaches de jus de pêche ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Giotto prit une serviette et lui essuya ses belles moustaches.

-Merci. Dit Tsuna

Ils commencèrent à prendre leurs petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue. Tsuna mangeait un petit bol de céréales bien qu'au début il avait dit que le jus de pêche lui avait suffit; ce qui fit extrêmement râlé Knuckle qui lui assura qu'il devait manger sinon il ne guerrirait jamais. Giotto lui avait présenté Alaude qui l'avait fait à sa manière. Giotto expliqua à Tsuna qu'Alaude était un homme très à cheval sur les règles mais aussi protecteur à sa façon malgré son côté loup solitaire plus que dominant.

-Giotto; est-ce que je pourrais parler avec Tsunayoshi avant de partir? Demanda Alaude alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin du petit-déjeuner

-Non; Alaude. Je préfère que tu attendes encore un peu. Dit Giotto qui ne voulait pas donner cette épreuve à Tsuna

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler? Demanda Tsuna

Asari et Lampo s'empressèrent de changer de sujet sachant parfaitement que Giotto ne voulait pas qu'on parle de Nana. Malheureusement leurs gestes n'eurent que pour seule conséquence que d'attiser la curiosité de Tsuna. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu' Alaude voulait lui parler de sa fugue. Il se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées. Il entendit comme des chamailleries qui lui semblaient de plus en plus lointaine. Il revient à la réalité quand il entendit un grincement de chaise sur le carrelage. Il vit Alaude debout près à partir pour mener une enquête, Tsuna en était certain. Il était proche de la chaise de Giotto qui se trouvait à quelque pas seulement de la porte.

-Alaude! Appela Tsuna

-Oui?! Répondit celui-ci en s'approchant un peu

-Est-ce vous pourrez me dire un peu de ce que vous aurez trouver? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'incertitude de sa demande

-Hein?! Mais...enfin?! Tsuna?! S'exclamèrent les autres plus que surpris par ses propos.

Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi il avait demandé un truc pareil...c'est vrai quoi un enfant aurait demandé un souvenir de son père mais pas ça. Tsuna ne les regarda pas sauf Giotto et Alaude. Il donna à son oncle un regard qui disait: "désolé, je sais que tu veux me protéger" tandis qu'Alaude lui reçut un regard suppliant d'accéder à sa demande. Un silence pesant d'incompréhension était tombé sur eux dès que Tsuna avait posé sa question. Tsuna se mit un peu à jouer avec ses doigts alors qu'il baissait la tête. Le silence devient plus pesant quand Tsuna se jetta littéralement dans les bras de Giotto avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ils étaient tous plus que surpris ne comprenant vraiment rien tandis qu'Alaude avait sa curiosité de piquer au maximum. Giotto l'attira un peu plus vers lui et le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il avait tellement besoin de sentir en sécurité, à sa place et aimer pour oublier tous les mots de sa mère.

-Je veux...juste...comprendre...ce qu'elle voulait...dire...pourquoi elle...est comme...cela... Dit Tsuna entre ses pleures

-De quoi, parles-tu? Demanda Alaude qui se doutait que cela avait un lien direct avec sa fugue

-Elle...a dit qu'elle...allait...se débarrasser...de moi...je me...suis...enfuit pour...ne pas...qu'elle le fasse...le soir même... Dit Tsuna entre ses sanglots

A ces mots; tous se mirent à faire une tête de merlan frit tandis que Tsuna sanglotait dans les bras de son oncle. Giotto le berça en tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Ils s'étaient tous attachés au petit garçon aussi voulurent ils le réconforter, le prendre dans leurs bras, lui dire qu'il était en sécurité qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. Ils comprenaient un peu mieux sa demande. Mais ils refusaient de lui dire; il avait tellement besoin de tourner la page et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.  
Tsuna finit par s'écarter de l'étreinte de Giotto. Il le regarda un peu de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il avait l'air tellement en colère, inquiet et ronger par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le protéger plutôt.

-Je suis...désolé de...ne pas...te l'avoir dit. Dit Tsuna en essuyant un peu ses larmes

-Tsuna, ce n'est pas grave tu as besoin de temps. Dit Giotto en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils partirent tout deux de la grande salle. G décida de passer sa journée à s'occuper de la paperasse de Giotto. Alaude partit de la grande salle peu de temps après Giotto et Tsuna. Il partit aussitôt vers l'aéroport direction le Japon. " Je pense que je vais trouver plein de choses qui permettront à Giotto d'obtenir la garde de Tsunayoshi vu l'état dans lequel il était...pauvre petit gars, j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne te retrouvera pas.". Giotto passa la matinée à s'occuper de Tsuna. Il adopta Natsu ce qui ferait plaisir à Alaude qui ne supportait pas que les choses ne soient pas fait dans les règles. Tsuna passa son temps à faire des jeux, à écouter des blagues, à se promener dans le magnifique jardin du manoir. Il partit avec Giotto et Asari s'achetait de nouveaux vêtements vus qu'il allait rester. Tsuna fut installé dans sa nouvelle chambre à côté de celle de Giotto durant les quelques heures qui suivirent. Les quelques vêtements qui lui fut acheté furent bien vite ranger dans la belle armoire. Ils découvrirent bien vite qu'il n'était vraiment pas du genre à dire quand cela n'allait pas. Lampo dut le traîner avec l'aide d'Asari jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors qu'il avait vu que ses cicatrices se rouvraient et lui faisaient mal. Tsuna se retrouva donc vers la moitié de l'après-midi assit sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Knuckle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le réprimander gentillement. Lampo et Asari furent soulager de savoir qu'il n'avait rien de trop grave. Le prêtre demanda aux deux amis de le laisser avec Tsuna, et, d'essayer de ne pas alarmer Giotto s'ils se retrouvaient à devoir lui expliquer où est Tsuna. Knuckle s'assit en face de Tsuna et l'observa un peu pendant que Lampo et Asari sortaient.

-Où vont-ils? Demanda Tsuna

-Ils ne vont pas loin ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ah. Dit simplement Tsuna

-Dis-moi, Tsuna...Comment te sens-tu? Je veux dire ici avec nous...Est-ce que tu as peur ou tu te sens en sécurité?

-Je me sens en sécurité mais j'ai peur...comme si...elle pouvait me reprendre...et que vous ne puissiez rien faire.

-Giotto t'as promis de te protéger d'elle; tu le sais ça?

-Oui, je le sais...mais aux yeux du monde...je ne devrais pas être là...je vous cré des ennuis.

Knuckle ne sut pas trop quoi faire étant totalement prit de cours par ces mots. Il avait tellement l'air désolé mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer quelque chose de mieux. Knuckle décida de lui faire quitter l'infirmerie et de l'emmener voir son oncle. Ils marchèrent donc dans les couloirs à la recherche de Giotto. Knuckle vit Daemon assit devant une baie entrouverte menant à une partie du jardin.

-Daemon, tu ne saurais pas par hasard où est Giotto? Demanda Knuckle attirant ainsi l'attention de l'illusionniste.

-Nufufu...Il est sortit pour une affaire urgente pour le travail avec G.

-Je te remercie. Dit Knuckle

Il s'apprêtait à repartir avec Tsuna à la recherche de Lampo ou d'Asari quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur ses vêtements. Il baissa la tête pour voir Tsuna qui tenait encore un peu ses vêtements alors que de l'autre il lui tenait la main. Il se mit à la hauteur de Tsuna et lui sourit.

-Oui, Tsuna?

-Je peux resté avec Daemon? Asari et Lampo se sont déjà occupé de moi aujourd'hui.

-Euh...t'es sûr? Demanda Knuckle qui savait parfaitement que Daemon n'était pas un ange.

-Nufufu...cela ne me pose pas de problème. Dit Daemon

Knuckle soupira et confia Tsuna à Daemon. Il partit en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Ils savaient tous que le premier qui ferait le moindre mal à Tsuna aurait le droit à la colère la plus noire et la plus dévastatrice de Giotto. Knuckle partit en direction de l'infirmerie pour voir Natsu qui devait recevoir plusieurs vaccins pour être en bonne santé.

-Nufufu...que veux-tu faire, petit gars?

-Je ne sais pas...c'est quoi des illusions?

-Nufufu...c'est quelque chose de puissant. On peut créer des choses horribles pour faire peur...Nufufu...c'est comme cela que j'embête Lampo...Mais on peut aussi créer de belles choses.

-J'ai jamais vu d'illusions. Dit Tsuna les yeux brillants de curiosité

-Nufufu...tu veux que je te montre de belles illusions?

-Oui! Dit Tsuna tout excité

Daemon passa donc sa fin d'après-midi à créer des illusions toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Il montra des bancs de poissons tropicaux, des animaux imaginaires, certains contes de Grimm prenant vies. Quand Giotto et G rentrèrent et apprirent que Tsuna était avec Daemon; ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils trouvèrent Daemon en train de créer un mini G en train de sermonner un mini Lampo tandis qu'un mini Giotto apparut pour les séparer. Tsuna rigolait face aux petits personnages qui faisait de grands gestes dans les airs. G et Giotto se regardèrent surpris de voir Daemon en train de regarder Tsuna avec un regard brillant de joie. G décida de toquer à la porte pour signaler leurs présences. Daemon fit aussitôt disparaître l'illusion pour pouvoir voir qui était là. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite mine boudeuse mais regarda dans la même direction que Daemon.

-Mon oncle! Dit Tsuna en se précipitant dans ses bras

-Tsuna! Alors comment cela tu étais avec Daemon?

-Oui, on s'est bien amusé!

-Vraiment?! Dit G surprit

-Nufufu...cela m'arrive d'être gentil.

-Est-ce que tu as faim? Parce que c'est l'heure de passer à table. Dit Giotto à Tsuna

-Oui, j'ai un peu faim.

-Alors allons-y! Proposa Giotto

Ils partirent tout les quatre vers la grande salle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis; Knuckle s'assura que Tsuna manges un plat équilibré bien qu'il n'en mangea pas beaucoup. Il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il mange des quantités normal. Giotto questionna Tsuna sur sa fin de journée. Tsuna lui raconta les jeux et les blagues avec Asari et Lampo. Il ne parla pas de son passage à l'infirmerie pour ne pas inquiéter son oncle. Mais celui-ci remarqua qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Tsuna lui dit que Knuckle voulait qu'il passe du temps avec son oncle mais n'étant pas là. Il le confia à Daemon.

-Quoi?! Tu l'as confié à cette tête de melon?! Dit Lampo qui n'en revenait pas

-Il me l'a demandé extrêmement gentillement. Se défendit Knuckle

-Du calmes vous deux. Dit Asari

-Je me suis bien amusé avec Daemon. Il m'a montré plein de magnifiques illusions. Dit Tsuna

-Nufufu...je te remercie de leurs faire remarqué qu'ils se trompent sur mon compte. Dit Daemon en souriant à Tsuna

-Tch! Ce qui importe c'est qu'il se soit bien amusé. Dit G mettant ainsi fin au débat

-Allez; maintenant il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Dit Giotto

Tsuna acquiesça, finit son verre d'eau, déposa un bisou sur la joue de son oncle, et, fit un signe de la main avec un sourire aux autres pour simple "au revoir". Il commença à s'éloigner vers la porte en emmenant avec lui dans une serviette un bout de jambon pour Natsu, qui devait dormir dans sa chambre.

-Attends! J'aimerais vérifié tes blessures. Dit Knuckle

Tsuna se retourna légèrement vers lui pour le voir lui faire signe de s'approcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte en pensant à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il n'avait pas peur du prêtre...il ne voulait juste pas qu'il voit ses cicatrices car il avait pensé à tout sauf à elle. Et puis, il avait fait un peu le pitre avec Daemon donc il n'avait pas suivit les recommandations de Knuckle. Il soupira et s'approcha sous les regards quelques peu insistants des adultes. Il retira son tee-shirt pour laisser voir ses bandages. Ils étaient plutôt en bon état mais ils ne semblaient pas très propres. Knuckle retira doucement les bandages; les blessures cicatrisaient tout doucement. Il sortit un petit pot de crème d'une petite boîte de premiers secours qui se trouvait dans un meuble de la grande salle. Il appliqua la crème le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Une fois qu'il eut finit; il changea les bandages sales et dit:

-Cela va beaucoup mieux qu'en début d'après-midi.

-Quoi?! Comment cela en début d'après-midi? Demandèrent G et Giotto

-J'ai dû le conduire de force avec l'aide d'Asari à l'infirmerie. Dit Lampo

-Il avait des blessures qui lui faisaient mal et Lampo à crut voir certaines d'entre elles se rouvrirent. Dit Asari pour répondre aux questions muettes de G et Giotto sur le pourquoi du comment

-Il était têtu d'après ce que j'ai compris...il n'a rien dit à Lampo. Dit Knuckle

Daemon avait observé Tsuna remettre son tee-shirt et se diriger le plus discrètement possible vers la porte. Tsuna était maintenant face à celle-ci, il tendit sa petite main vers la poignée pour l'ouvrir quand il entendit:

-Tsuna!

Il se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Giotto était debout face à lui avec un air pas très content sur le visage. Tsuna se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Il se mit à se dandiner sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Giotto passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant juste avant de s'accroupir.

-Je croyais t'avoir expliqué que tu peux nous parler pour nous dire quand ça va et quand ça va pas. Dit Giotto

-Oui... Dit Tsuna ne sachant pas trop quoi dire vu qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas exactement mais l'avait bien compris durant le petit-déjeuner.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre de devoir dire quand il n'allait pas bien. Il se faisait battre quand il osait se plaindre ou simplement exprimé sa pensée, son avis, ses sentiments. Il savait bien que son oncle était différents d'elle mais il n'y arrivait pas c'était devenus presque un automatisme de tout garder pour lui.

-Désolé...cela ne me semblait pas si grave.

-Je comprends mais la prochaine fois n'hésites pas à le dire; d'accord?

-D'accord. Dit Tsuna juste avant de bailler

Giotto le prit dans ses bras, et, alla jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna. Il se coucha avec l'aide de son oncle pour lui mettre son pyjama bleu. Il se coucha dans un grand lit en baldaquin aux draps oranges; Giotto avait formellement interdit que l'on mette du rouge dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Il allait dormir pour la deuxième fois en près d'un an dans un lit. Ils entendirent deux petits coups à la porte et Daemon entra.

-Daemon?! Dit Giotto surprit de le voir là

-Nufufu... je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être que j'aide ce petit gars à bien dormir. Murmura Daemon à Giotto alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux près de la porte

-Daemon, je pense que nous devrions attendre un peu pour cela. Je repasserai le voir avant de me coucher et si je trouve qu'il en a besoin tu le pourras.

-Nufufu...c'est toi qui voit.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre après lui avoir dit "bonne nuit". Daemon et Giotto repassèrent le voir une heure plus tard. Tsuna avait un petit sourire aux lèvres mais qui se fanait par moment en une grimace de peur. Natsu était dans le lit de Tsuna le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Giotto qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit caressa la joue et les cheveux châtains de Tsuna.

-Je sais bien qu'il lui faudra beaucoup temps pour qu'il se sente totalement à l'aise et en sécurité avec nous. Je ne pourrais jamais guérir totalement ses plaies. Je suis content qu'il ait réussi à l'oublier le temps d'une journée bien que ce ne soit pas comme si on avait fait un miracle. Dit Giotto

-Nufufu...Tu as le don de voir la réalité de faits mauvais mais tu as vraiment la modestie la plus immense que j'ai jamais vu!

-Peut-être as-tu raison? Mais je t'avouerai que j'ai peur de ne pas être là un jour alors qu'il a besoin de moi.

-Si tu n'es pas là nous on le sera. Dit G qui était entré discrètement vers le début de la conversation de son meilleur ami avec l'illusionniste

-Nufufu...cheveux roses à raison. Dit Daemon en s'approchant du lit

Il posa une illusion sur Tsuna. Il l'a fit moins puissante que la veille puisqu'il avait dans la tête les illusions de sa fin d'après-midi. Le visage de Tsuna se détendit de nouveau. Giotto déposa un bisou sur son front, et, ils partirent se couchés. Giotto s'en dormit plus serein que la veille tant par les bons moments que Tsuna avait vécu aujourd'hui que par les mots de ses amis. Ils avaient raison après tout ils étaient une famille sûrement l'une des plus étranges mais une famille quand même. Le manoir s'en dormit peu à peu pour devenir calme sans un bruit si ce n'est celui des pendules. Alaude avait envoyé en fin de soirée un message disant: "Recherche plus simple grâce à la police. Pas trop compliqué à trouver. Besoin de vous parler de mes trouvailles (sans Tsunayoshi). Je serai là demain midi. Alaude".  
Tout la petite famille dormait tranquillement certains totalement détendus tandis que d'autres étaient très curieux par les trouvailles d'Alaude. Mais ce doutaient-ils seulement que le proverbe: "le calme avant la tempête" risquait de devenir réel dans les jours avenirs?

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. Désolé pour le retard. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Une Reviews?


	8. Les découvertes

Il faisait beau et le vent était légèrement frais en cette belle journée italienne. Tsuna était à l'ombre d'un grand frêne avec Natsu. Il y avait quelques gardes du corps qui surveillaient les environs du manoir et le petit garçon. Les gardes du corps se tenaient à l'écart de Tsuna qui avait extrêmement peur d'eux. Tout le monde au manoir savaient qui était Tsunayoshi mais surtout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tsuna et Natsu jouaient. Lampo était venu les voir quelques minutes plutôt leurs demandait de ne pas les déranger dans le grand salon. Tsuna avait acquisé mais pour s'assurer qu'il le fasse bien Lampo promit de lui acheter des bonbons s'il obéissait.

Dans le grand salon, tout les amis de Giotto et celui-ci étaient assis à leurs places habituels. Alaude se tenait au centre pour avoir l'attention de tous bien que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

-Je vous dis tout de suite que je ne veux ni voir ni entendre parler de sa mère...qui est tout sauf humaine. Dit Alaude avec un regard encore plus froid que la normale

-Nufufu...est-ce si grave?

-J'ai fouiller la maison Sawada. La chambre de Tsunayoshi ne se composait que d'une armoire vide, une vieille ampoule au plafond et un vieux bout de tissu noirci par du sang sécher. Toutes les affaires de son père sont dans une chambre à part. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'eux deux. Il a été déscolarisé peu de temps après la mort de son père; la raison donnait fut choc émotionnel important. J'ai trouvé un fouet comme ceux des pirates. Dit Alaude

D'habitude ils auraient tous été surpris de le voir autant parler; mais pas cette fois. Ils étaient tous profondément choqué et prient d'une envie de meurtre. Les plus cinglés imaginaient encore et encore des plans plus diaboliques, plus démoniaques et plus cruels les uns que les autres. Giotto avait baissé la tête cachant ses yeux par ses mèches dorées. Il serait ses poings de rage à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est exactement un fouet de pirates? Demanda Lampo en brisant le silence bien qu'il craignait la réponse

-C'est...plusieurs morceaux de cuirs reliés entre eux grâce au manche. On accrochait au bout des morceaux de cuirs du verre brisé ou du métal. Dit G

-Ça explique mieux ses cicatrices. J'avoue que je trouvais leurs formes extrêmement étranges. Dit Knuckle

Ils attendirent le consentement de Giotto pour poursuivre ou reporter la suite de cette affaire à demain. Mais Giotto voulait en finir pour de bon. Il voulait tout savoir pour l'aider au mieux. Il voulait avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour qu'ils puissent tous être là pour l'aider, l'encourager...pour simplement lui donner une famille. Giotto leur fit signe d'un simple geste de la main de poursuivre.

-J'ai aussi trouvé un carnet avec seulement quelques inscriptions écrient dessus par Nana. Personne dans le voisinage n'a remarqué de changement chez Nana par contre ils n'ont pas revenu Tsunayoshi depuis sa déscolarisation. Un vieil homme a dit entendre le soir quelqu'un pleurer alors que Nana criait: " Tu aurais dû mourir!". Je me suis permis de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Iemitsu après l'avoir fait faire nettoyer.

-Donnes-moi le carnet; s'il-te-plaît. Dit Giotto en brisant le silence tombant de nouveau

Il tendit sa main vers Alaude. Il lui fit la tête de chien battu malgré sa colère et son envie plus que débordante de lui faire payer trèèèèès cher pour avoir oser faire cela à Tsunayoshi. Alaude sortit le carnet de sa veste et le lui tendit. Mais Asari le prit en premier en donnant à Giotto un regard disant: "laisses-moi le lire cela vaut mieux." Giotto soupira mais le laissa faire sachant très bien combien ses amis étaient inquiet pour lui et pour Tsuna. Asari ouvrit le carnet et lut dans sa tête. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, il le relut plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de ce qui se trouvait dessus. Mais non il ne rêvait pas. Il releva la tête pour parler mais il ne réussit qu'à faire la tête du poisson hors de l'eau cherchant à respirer en ouvrant et fermant la bouche avec ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix vibrante d'inquiétude.

-Je vais vous le lire! "Tu es tout ce que j'ai aimais. Tes yeux; je voudrais te les arracher...ces yeux si semblable à ceux de ton père si pur. Je vais te détruire comme tu m'as détruit. Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour là et non Iemitsu. Je vais te tuer à petit feu; empoisonné par ta nourriture, te battre jusqu'à ce que tu frôles la mort, te brisai, t'anéantir. Tu m'as pris Iemitsu; je prendrai ta vie." Dit Asari déposant un silence encore plus pesant que les précédents

-Et pour ce que t'a demandé Tsuna? Demanda Giotto

-Je ne lui dirai rien!...Elle allait le vendre à des scientifiques pour qu'ils fassent des expériences sur lui.

À ces mots ils furent pris d'une telle envie de vengeance, de faire justice eux-mêmes qu'ils n'essayèrent même pas de retenir leurs aura noire remplit de leurs envies et de leurs idées encore pire qu'avant. Tout les serviteurs prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou ne laissant que les sept amis dans le manoir. Les gardes du corps n'eurent pas besoin de demander d'explication aux serviteurs tant l'aura était puissante. Tsuna avait cessé de jouer dès que l'aura se fit sentir. Il se mit aussitôt à tremblé de la tête au pied tout en serrant Natsu dans ses petits bras.

-J'ai peur. Murmura-t-il en se levant

Lampo lui avait dit où lui et son oncle étaient avec tout les autres. Tsuna ne connaissait le chemin du manoir que pour se rendre dans quelques pièces c'est-à-dire le salon, la chambre de Giotto et la sienne, la grande salle et l'infirmerie. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller trouver son oncle, Lampo ne lui en voudrait pas. Il partit vers le manoir en compagnie de Natsu. Ils tremblaient de peur mais ils commencèrent à marcher quand même dans les couloirs. Un garde du corps du nom de Piettro décida de les accompagner, ne pouvant qu'être toucher par son histoire mais aussi par sa petite frimousse pleine de gentillesse. Piettro était un homme d'une carrure assez impressionnante, il avait des cheveux bond vénitien et des yeux gris. Plus ils approchaient du salon plus l'aura était puissante. Elle le fut beaucoup trop pour Tsuna qui faillit tomber.

-Je vais te porter. On est presque arrivé. Dit Piettro d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras en position princesse

Tsuna se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il faisait confiance à Piettro qui était venu parler des bêtises que faisaient parfois les amis de Giotto. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du salon. Piettro frappa deux coups à la porte tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Tsuna et Natsu qui avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts à cause de l'aura. Il fallait bien l'avoué lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre.

-Entrez. Dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de G

Piettro ouvrit donc la porte avec difficulté tant à cause de l'aura que de son précieux chargement. Quand il entra dans le salon ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Tous les gardiens étaient assis avec toutes leurs armes dehors et un regard de tueur sur leurs visages, sur la table il y avait les innombrables découvertes d'Alaude. Il avait des bouteilles d'alcool d'ouvertes et des verres de servi. Piettro ne sut que faire face à ce spectacle.

-Natsu?! Tsuna?! Dit Giotto en les voyant dans les bras du garde du corps aussitôt l'aura disparu

G prit Natsu tant dis que Giotto prit Tsuna. Ils avaient tout deux les yeux fermés comme en dormit. Giotto allongea Tsuna dans un divan pendant qu' Alaude faisait disparaître toutes traces de ses découvertes. Knuckle s'assura qu'ils allaient bien pendant que Giotto veillait sur Tsuna. Daemon et G questionnèrent Piettro sur le pourquoi du comment. Il leurs expliqua ce qui s'était passé dès que l'aura apparut.

-Lampo va voir comment vont les serviteurs. Dit Giotto

-Je t'accompagne. Dit Asari en partant à la suite de celui-ci

-Je vous accompagne Piettro. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Dit G en le conduisant dans une chambre d'amis

L'aura était un mélange de toutes les leurs. Il était donc normal que Tsuna n'ait pas pu la supporter. Giotto décida de le conduire dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Il resta à ses côtés plusieurs heures durant. Il l'apaisait dès que cela était nécessaire. Il avait demandé à ses amis de le laisser seul avec Tsuna.

-Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à Tsuna qui pourrait lui servir de repère...un peu comme le doudou d'un enfant. Murmura Giotto tout en observant le visage endormi de celui-ci

Il se mit à réfléchir à une bonne idée. Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose de pas trop voyant pour qu'il puisse l'avoir sans qu'on se moque de lui s'il doit retourner à l'école dès qu'il ira mieux. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait rien qui lui convenait.

-Un petit porte-clés en peluche. Dit Giotto tout heureux de son idée

Il prit une feuille et un crayon sur le bureau. Il se mit à dessiner plusieurs croquis d'animaux. Il finit par observer son travail. Il y avait quatre petits dessins. Il y avait un écureuil, un lionceau, un renard et un chat. Il les observa attentivement et finit par opter pour le petit lionceau. Il appela une servante lui demandant de lui apporter du matériel de couture ce qu'elle fit bien que curieuse. Giotto se mit à l'ouvrage tout en gardant un œil sur Tsuna. Au bout d'une heure Giotto avait déjà réussi à donner forme au lionceau alors que Tsuna lui se réveillait. Giotto eut tout juste le temps de cacher son ouvrage. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de Tsuna.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda Giotto

-Ça va. Dit Tsuna d'une voix légèrement tremblante

Giotto le remarqua et ne le crut pas du tout. Il l'attira dans ses bras et le berca tout doucement. Tsuna ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter dans la douce étreinte avant de pleurer.

-Tu peux me raconter si tu veux. Dit Giotto

Tsuna ne le regarda pas enfouissant toujours un peu plus sa tête dans la chemise de son oncle. Il se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante entre ses sanglots du flash back qu'il avait eu durant son sommeil.

FLASH BACK  
Tsunayoshi n'avait que huit ans et demi. Il était assis sur sa balançoire dehors à contempler le ciel bleu en se remémorant les moments passés avec son père. Il était vêtu de noir pour l'enterrement de celui-ci.

-Ne pleurez plus Madame Sawada vous avez encore votre fils...Il a besoin de vous. Dit une vieille femme à sa mère.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Dit Nana alors que son regard disait tout le contraire

Les invités finirent par repartir chez eux. Et alors le regard de Nana devient froid et plein de vengeance. Tsuna ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce regard posait sur lui. Il aida sa mère à ranger les affaires de Iemitsu dans plein de carton. Elle profita d'une sortie scolaire de Tsuna pour vider la chambre de celui-ci. Quand il revient chez lui le soir, elle était à la table de la cuisine en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman? Demanda-t-il en posant sa petite main sur la jambe de celle-ci.

-Tu veux bien être un gentil garçon? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères les pirates ou les princesses?Demanda-t-elle alors que la réponse était évidente

-Les pirates. Dit Tsuna totalement perdu

-C'est une bonne réponse. Dit Nana en montrant un fouet

Tsunayoshi recula les yeux remplit de peur. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans sa chambre sans faire attention aux supplications et aux pleureurs de son fils. Elle le jetta sur un bout de tissu dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait mal partout il allait sûrement avoir plus qu'un bleu.

-Donnes-moi ton sac! Ordonna-t-elle

Il retira son sac de ses épaules et lui tendit. Elle s'en saisissa avec force et le jetta hors de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui en jouant avec le fouet entre ses doigts. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait le cacher et elle souriait de plus belle.

-Retires tes vêtements. Tu ne gardes que ton pantalon et ton maillot de corps. Ordonna-t-elle

Il s'empressa d'obéir à chaque choses qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose. Il se retrouva donc pieds nus avec seulement son fin maillot de corps et son pantalon. Elle le retourna l'obligeant ainsi à être allongé la tête contre le sol. Elle posa son pied sur son dos pour le dissuader de se relever. Elle sortit de ses poches des bouts de verre qu'elle noua au bout des lanières de cuirs.

-Maman...pourquoi? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante de peur.

Nana abattit le fouet contre le dos de Tsuna. Elle frappa avec toujours plus de force. Elle lui crée plein de cicatrices et le sang coulait en quantité. Il pleurait et criait ne pouvant se retenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça.

-Maintenant! Il n'y a plu de "maman" qui tienne. Tu me vouvoies et tu obéis. Tu n'as nullement le droit de t'exprimer pour quoique ce soit. Seul les humains ont ce droit...Tu n'es pas un humain! Dit-elle en abattant un dernier coup de fouet sur son dos

Nana finit par partir le laissant seul avec sa peur. Il tremblait toujours autant espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais la douleur et l'odeur du sang lui rappelaient que c'était belle et bien la réalité. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis son départ. Il sut le soir même en voyant son repas que ce ne serais jamais plus comme avant qu'il aurait toujours peur d'elle.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

Giotto était choqué et chamboulé par sa découverte. Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il le berca toujours un peu plus dans l'espoir de l'apaiser mais en vain. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier pareil chose. Il fallait qu'il en parle aux autres.

-C'est la seule fois où elle m'a dit ça.

-C'est vrai?! Demanda Giotto voulant lui laisser du temps

-La seule fois...où elle l'a dit de vive voix.

Giotto voulut parler sur l'instant à Alaude. Il fallait de toute urgence qu'il obtienne sa garde. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser à cette femme. Il allait sortir son téléphone portable pour appeler l'un de ses amis. Il n'eut pas le temps de composer un numéro qu'il reçu un appel de G.

-Allo! G?! Dit Giotto en décrochant

-Gio'! Désolé de te déranger mais Daemon vient de me rappeler que ses jumeaux et les autres rentrent demain matin à 10h de leur voyage scolaire.

-Quoi?!...J'avais complètement oublié, avec tout cela!...Est-ce que l'un de vous peux s'occuper de Tsuna?

-Euh...je peux m'occuper de lui si tu veux.

-Super! Il est dans sa chambre avec moi.

-Ok, j'arrive. Dit G en raccrochant

Tsuna était assis sur son lit un peu à l'écart de Giotto. Il avait incliné sa tête sur le côté et l'observer de ses yeux caramels remplient de curiosité. Il avait encore les yeux rougis par ses larmes et le corps qui tremblait un peu. Giotto passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'être tête en l'air...comment avais-t-il pu oublier leurs retours? C'est vrai quoi, ils avaient le don de rendre le manoir bruyant...ce qui ne plairait pas forcément à Tsuna.

-Tsuna, je vais devoir aller parler avec Alaude...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, G va venir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Dit Giotto en voyant que Tsuna ne semblait pas encore prêt à se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul surtout après son souvenir plus que désagréable.

-D'accord...c'est quoi que tu as oublié?...cela avait l'air important. Dit Tsuna d'une voix faible encore nouée par la peur qu'il avait ressentit lors de son souvenir et de l'aura

-Euh...comment te dire?...Disons que j'ai complètement oublié que mes amis ont des parents de ton âge qui vivent avec nous au manoir..En faites, G vient de me rappeler...qu'ils rentrent demain matin de leurs voyage scolaire...Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront très gentils...Ils ressemblent beaucoup à mes amis. Dit Giotto d'un air mal à l'aise

-Si tu le dis...Tu crois...qu'ils m'accepteront? Demanda Tsuna sans le regarder

-Mais oui...tu n'as pas t'inquiétais...nous serons là si besoin. Dit Giotto au même moment que G entra dans la chambre

Il vit que Tsuna était assis sur son lit. Il avait ses yeux encore un peu rouge et son corps tremblait encore très légèrement. Tsuna lui donna un grand sourire quand il le vit. G lui répondit alors que Giotto l'écartait un peu de Tsuna pour mieux lui expliqué l'état de celui-ci. G écouta son amis sans rien dire bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings comme s'il allait frapper le mur ou son amis pour se défouler. G acquiesça et poussa Giotto dans le couloir pour l'obliger à aller voir Alaude. G se retrouva donc seul avec Tsuna. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

-Ils sont comment vos proches dont mon oncle m'a parler? Demanda Tsuna au bout d'un moment

-Ils nous ressemblent beaucoup que ce soit par leurs caractères que par leurs physiques. Ils te plairont j'en suis sûr. Dit G

-Je les rencontrerais donc demain;

-Oui, c'est cela. Si tu veux tu pourras venir avec nous pour les récupérer?

-Oui, pourquoi...je ne suis sorti qu'une du domaine de mon oncle. Dit Tsuna en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec eux. Il avait peur des autres bien que cette peur se soit un peu atténué grâce à son oncle et ses amis mais cela faisait à peine deux jours alors cela ne représentait pas beaucoup. Il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de pouvoir avoir une vie normal. Il allait rencontré des gens de son âge, il ne savait plus ce que cela faisait de parler avec des gens de son âge. Il avait tellement envie de les rencontrer mais quelque part cela lui faisait peur. G remarqua la curiosité et la crainte dans son regard. Il l'attrapa doucement pour le porter telle une princesse.

-G?! Dit Tsuna d'une voix surprise tout en attrapant sa chemise

-Je t'emmène faire un tour en ville...comme ça on discutera des autres.

Tsuna se laissa faire sans rien dire. G informa quelques gardes et l'un de ses amis où ils se rendaient. Ils partirent ainsi tous deux en villes. Tsuna avait le même regard que la première fois qu'il était sorti avec Giotto et Asari. Il avait les yeux remplient de curiosité, cherchant à mieux connaître et extasiant devant toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas connu pendant longtemps...toutes ces choses qu'il s'était forcé à oublier pour ne pas avoir trop mal. G le conduis dans le jardin public où ils se promenèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Il lui raconta des anecdotes sur les enfants, quand Tsuna l'écoutait il avait l'impression qu'il lui racontait des histoires des amis de son oncle et non de ces enfants. Il n'avait pas encore retenu leurs prénoms puisque G les appelés toujours par des surnoms étranges comme "tête de poulpe", "l'alouette", "tête de gazon" et bien d'autres de ce genre. Ils finirent par rentrer au manoir en fin de journée tout en mangeant des bonbons. Une fois arrivé au manoir, Tsuna passa à sa chambre pour se débarbouiller avant de manger mais rencontra son lit et s'assoupit dessus.

-Il dort profondément. Dit Giotto à côté de Tsuna

Il était venu voir si tout aller bien puisqu'il n'arrivait pas. Il était venu accompagner de Knuckle qui voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Ils étaient donc entrer dans sa chambre pour le voir dormir totalement vêtu de ses vêtements de la journée en serrant l'un de ses oreillers comme une peluche. Les deux amis sourirent à cette vue...il semblait parfaitement détendu bien que si on regardait bien ses petites mains sur l'oreiller, on pouvait voir qu'il avait un peu peur.

-Je vais lui faire faire apporter un petit repas dans un tupéroir. Dit Knuckle en se dirigeant à pas de loup vers la porte

-Tu as raison...laissons le dormir, il en besoin. Dit Giotto avant d'embrasser Tsuna sur le front et de partir à la suite du prêtre.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Bon sinon, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une Reviews?


	9. Les proches des amis de mon oncle

Il marcha tranquillement en frottant par moment ses yeux. Il finit par arriver devant la porte de la grande salle. Il inspira un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Il vit son oncle et ses amis assoirent autour de la table en train de bavarder joyeusement. Ils se retournèrent vers lui dès qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

-Tsuna! Comment vas-tu? Demanda Giotto

-Bien...merci pour le repas. Dit Tsuna en se souvenant avoir trouver une part de hachis parmentier dans un tupperware, quand il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

-C'est normal, tu as besoin de manger

-Je te montrerais la cuisine si tu veux...Il y a du chocolat. Dit Lampo

-Viens donc prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Dit G

Tsuna hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table. Il se hissa sur sa chaise et se mit à manger ce qu' Asari lui avait donné. Ils déjeunèrent simplement en discutant de tout et de rien. Tsuna écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient un regard remplit d'une compassion bien plus grande que la veille. "Mon oncle leurs à dis ce dont je me suis souvenu." Pensa-t-il. Il sentit une main sur son épaule l'arrachant de ses pensées. Tsuna était tellement dans ses pensées que le contact le surpris. Il tenta de reculer et manqua de tomber de tomber de sa chaise.

-Tsuna?! Dire les autres surpris

-Désolé...j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Dit Tsuna en se redressant tout en adressant un "merci" à Alaude qui l'avait rattraper alors qu'il allait sortir

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Alaude

-Oui...ça va. Vous disiez? Dit Tsuna

-Je te demandais si tu voulais passé la journée avec moi? Demanda Lampo

-Oui! Dit Tsuna

-On ira dans le jardin si tu veux?

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup être dans le jardin.

Il le rejoignit dans le jardin après avoir fait vérifier ses bandages à Knuckle qui fut satisfait de voir leurs états s'amélioraient nettement de jour en jour. Tsuna aimait vraiment être dans le jardin...il se sentait libre. Il retrouva Lampo assit aux abords du manoir en train de se reposer dans un transat. Lampo se retourna vers lui dès qu'il l'entendit arriver. Il lui donna un sourire et le questionna un peu sur ce qu'avait dit Knuckle.

-Tsuna, cela te dirais de faire du coloriage? Demanda Lampo en se levant

-Oui! Dit Tsuna tout content cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dessiné

Lampo attrapa des feuilles et une boîte remplit de feutres et de crayons de couleurs, qu'il avait caché à côté du transat. Il se doutait que Tsuna accepterait. Il posa le tout sur une table blanche ne face du transat. Tsuna tira une feuille face à lui, prit un crayon et se mit à dessiner. Il ne savait pas bien dessiner cela avait toujours été ainsi...il était nettement plus doué pour le camping. Il s'appliqua à l'ouvrage ne se doutant pas que Giotto dans son bureau faisait de même avec le petit lionceau. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à dessiner tout en mangeant des bonbons que Lampo avait apporté avec lui. Ils ne virent pas une seule seconde le temps passait.

-Tsuna! Lampo! Appela une voix derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Alaude arrivait vers eux. Il était aussi bien habillé que d'habitude seulement ce qui les troubla un peu fut son regard. Il semblait comme d'habitude tant par sa façon d'être que ses gestes mais son regard semblait remplit d'impatience. Lampo ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant son regard car il savait très bien qu'il était vraiment impatient de voir son neveu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lampo

-Allez-vous préparés!...On part dans 5 minutes.

Lampo ramassa les affaires et fila à l'intérieur du manoir. Tsuna appela Natsu, ramassa son dessin et s'éloigna d' Alaude en direction du manoir. Alaude décida de le rattraper. Il voulait lui parler de son passé...non pas pour rouvrir les cicatrices mais pour pouvoir l'aider à sa manière. Il se doutait bien qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne dirait pas à Giotto pour le protéger de la réalité des faits. Alaude avait remarqué que Tsuna avait un peu le même caractère que Giotto. Il gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui...il s'inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour lui-même.

-Je t'accompagne. Dit Alaude en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Ah bon, pourtant votre chambre est à l'opposé de la mienne. Dit Tsuna en le regardant alors qu'ils étaient sur le palier menant aux chambres

-Je sais mais je dois voir ton oncle.

-Ah...

Tsuna ne savait pas trop quoi dire en présence d'Alaude. Il le trouvait assez impressionnant avec son air froid et solitaire. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de faire quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre en colère ou ne pas lui plaire.

-Ça s'est bien passé avec Lampo? Demanda Alaude voulant engagé la conversation

-Oui...On a dessiné et manger des bonbons.

-Lampo est une vraie bouche à sucre! Mais bon...Sinon tu es prêt à rencontrer les autres?

-Oui...Cela sera étrange de parler avec des gens de mon âge

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras prendre ton temps...on ne te presse pas. Dit Alaude alors que Tsuna arrivait devant sa chambre

Tsuna ouvrit la porte, salua Alaude et entra avec Natsu. Il posa son dessin sur le lit et fila se débarbouiller. Il s'habilla d'un pantacourt couleur jeans et d'un tee-shirt bleu. Il était assis sur son lit finissant de mettre ses petites baskets blanches quand il entendit deux petits coups à la porte. Natsu leva la tête renifla un peu et se recoucha.

-Entrez. Dit Tsuna

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant ainsi paraître Giotto. Il sourit tendrement et entra totalement avant de fermées doucement la porte. Giotto s'approcha de Tsuna tout en caressant Natsu. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit son pied droit avec sa basket. Il commença à lui faire ses lacets tout en lui expliquant comment faire. Il le guida un peu pour la deuxième chaussure.

-Daemon les a appelés pour les prévenir que tu serais là...pour pas qu'ils soient surpris

-D'accord. Je ne t'ai pas montré le dessin que j'ai fait quand j'étais avec Lampo?

-Non.

Tsuna attrapa son dessin qui se trouvait un peu derrière lui. Il le tendait à Giotto qui le prit en lui souriant. Les traits étaient colorés mais néanmoins enfantins. On pouvait reconnaître Giotto et ses amis ainsi que Tsuna qui tenait la main de son oncle. Il y avait aussi Natsu aux pieds d'Asari et de Knuckle. Giotto ne put retenir un sourire à la vie du dessin. Il voulut le lui rendre mais Tsuna lui fit signe de le garder. Giotto ne dit rien et posa le dessin à côté de lui. "Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour le lui offrir." pensa Giotto en plongeant sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Il sortit de celle-ci le petit lionceau qu'il enferma dans ses paumes pour pas que Tsuna le voit.

-Mets tes mains côte à côte en forme de coupe. Demanda Giotto

Tsuna fit ce qu'il lui demanda avec un regard curieux. Giotto plaça ses mains au dessus des siennes et posa le petit lionceau. Il ferma les mains de Tsuna avant de retirer les siennes.

-Vas-y!...Tu peux regarder.

Tsuna ouvrit ses mains pour voir le petit lionceau. Il était assez grand pour passer dans une poche. Il avait un poil jaune et une crinière orange tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus. Tsuna le serra dans ses petites mains avant de faire un câlin à Giotto de lui murmurer "merci".

-Giotto! Tsuna! On va être en retard! Cria Daemon de dehors

-Allons-y sinon ils vont râler. Dit Giotto ensemble levant et tendant une main à Tsuna qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'en saisir

Ils les rejoignirent bien vite à la voiture. Ils montèrent en voiture et partir aussitôt sans prendre le temps de s'excuser pour leurs retards. Tsuna observait les paysages défilaient alors que la voiture passait par plusieurs petits villages. Il les trouvait enfantins avec leur air excité et impatient sur leurs visages. Daemon nufufutait en imaginant les tours qu'avaient bien pu jouer les jumeaux; un certain Mukuro et une certaine Chrome d'apprêt ce que Tsuna avait compris. Lampo était aussi excité qu'une puce à l'idée de voir son fils, un certain Lambo. Knuckle, Asari et G soupiraient tout en espérant que leurs neveux avaient réussi à éviter toutes formes de débordement. Alaude lui montrait à Giotto par son air froid que l'heure s'est l'heure et un point s'est tout.

-Alaude puisque je te dis que je suis désolé que l'on soit arrivé en retard. Dit Giotto d'un air exaspéré alors qu'Alaude jouait avec ses menottes

-Tu savais parfaitement que l'on était pressé. Dit Alaude en jouant un peu plus avec ses menottes

-Nufufu...Il a raison. Dit Daemon

-Alaude...ce n'est pas sa faute. Il m'a appris à faire mes lacets. Dit Tsuna voyant qu'Alaude ne lacherait pas l'affaire

-Tu aurais dû le dire, Giotto. Dit Alaude en abandonnant l'affaire alors que la voiture se garait

Il y avait un bus avec devant un groupe d'élèves tout existé. Ils discutaient et rigolaient encore un peu avant de se précipiter à la rencontre de leurs parents. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se mirent à chercher du regard les enfants. Tsuna resta à côté de Giotto lui tenant la main. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ce monde. Asari ne tarda pas à faire de grands gestes dans les airs avec ses mains attirant ainsi l'attention d'un groupe de 5 garçons et 2 filles. Le petit groupe s'approcha d'eux tout en bavardant et traînant leurs valises. Ils firent pensés à Tsuna à des copies des amis de son oncle. Ils leurs ressemblaient plus que trais pour trais sauf pour les cheveux qui pour certains différaient. Le double de G les a gris tandis que celui d'Alaude les a noir, et enfin celui de Knuckle les a blancs. Ils se mirent tous à se faire des accolades et à échanger quelques mots. Tsuna découvrit que le double d'Alaude s'appel Kyoya. Il apprit aussi que le neveu de G s'appel Gokudera et qu'il appelle "idiot de baseballer" un certain Yamamoto qui est le neveu d'Asari. Il répara assez facilement le neveu de Knuckle puisqu'il dit tout le temps le mot "extrême"; un dénommé Ryohei. Il y avait aussi une fille aux cheveux bruns du nom de Kyoko qui semblait être la petite sœur de Ryohei. Tsuna les dévorait du regard. Il était pris de curiosité à les voir interagir entre eux.

-On dirait bien que ce voyage s'est bien passé. Dit G alors que Tsuna s'arrachait peu à peu à sa contemplation

-Il y a désormais quelqu'un de plus qui vit avec nous au manoir. Dit Knuckle ramenant totalement Tsuna à la réalité

-Tch! Qui est-ce? Dit Gokudera

-Gokudera! Sois plus poli! Râla G

-Kufufu... Commença Mukuro

-Ni penses même pas! Dit Daemon en lui donnant un regard noir

Tsuna se cacha derrière Giotto prenant peur face au regard de Mukuro brillant de plans plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. Il plongea une main dans sa poche pour serrer le petit lionceau. Giotto remarqua aussitôt le changement de comportement de Tsuna. Il serra un peu plus sa main pour le rassurer.

-Ça suffit, Mukuro! Tu l'effrayes! N'essaies même pas de lui faire un mauvais tours! Dit Giotto d'une voix autoritaire avec un air protecteur

Il se retourna vers Tsuna. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il lui passa une main dans le dos pour le rassurer en lui murmurant des choses tel que "je suis là" ou encore "tout va bien". Kyoko s'approcha de Giotto et lui donna un doux sourire.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kyoko. Et toi? Dit-elle d'une voix douce à l'attention de Tsuna

Giotto le reposa à terre après s'être assuré qu'il allait mieux. Tsuna plongea ses yeux caramels dans ceux de Kyoko. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui aussi se mit elle un peu à sa hauteur.

-Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi. Dit-il d'une voix douce et faible de sorte qu'il fut difficile pour les autres d'entendre

Gokudera voulut râler face à cette timidité mais G l'en dissuada d'un simple regard. Les autres semblaient curieux face à cette timidité qui leurs semblaient être de la peur. Tsuna lui se sentait très légèrement à l'aise avec Kyoko. Elle était simplement gentille et douce.

-Tsunayoshi, c'est ça? Moi, je suis Yamamoto. Je sui heureux de faire ta connaissance. Dit-il en s'approchant un peu

Tsuna leur donna un petit sourire. Il se mit tout doucement à faire la connaissance des autres ; bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester timide. Les adultes observaient les échanges du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils rangeaient les valises dans le coffre. Ils remarquèrent que Tsuna se détendait peu à peu mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être comme impressionner et craintif avec Mukuro et Kyoya. Asari finit par les rejoindre coupant ainsi leurs conversations dès qu'ils le virent. Il fut heureux de voir Tsuna tout souriant et semblant être accepté par les autres.

-Tsuna; est-ce que cela ne te déranges pas d'aller au restaurant? Demanda Asari

-Non, ça devrait aller. Dit Tsuna après une courte réflexion

-Bien, alors allons-y. Dit Lampo en ouvrant la porte

Ils montèrent et partirent vers le restaurant. Ils mangèrent et passèrent leurs temps à bavarder. À la fin du repas, Tsuna était totalement accepté par les autres. Il se retrouva à les considérer comme des frères et sœurs. Pendant que Tsuna s'était absenté; ils avaient expliqués ce qui lui était arrivé. Lambo n'en sut rien puisque Daemon et Mukuro l'enfermèrent dans une illusion. Ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite au manoir. Ils firent un détour en ville. Ils se promenèrent dans le jardin et finirent par rentrer en mangeant des bonbons. Ils passèrent une super journée où aucun ne vient une seule fois Tsuna perdre son grand sourire.

-Voilà, une nouvelle journée qui s'est bien passé. Dit Giotto en couchant Tsuna

-Mmh...bon' nuit. Dit Tsuna sombrant dans les bras de Morphée

Giotto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sortit à pas de loup pour rejoindre ses amis qui venaient de finir de les couchés. Il les vit fatigués mais néanmoins heureux et contents de cette journée.

-Ils dorment tous a poing fermés. Dit Asari

-Tout s'est bien passé. Tsuna a bien réussi à s'intégrer. Dit Knuckle

-Oui. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il se sente seul quand ils iront à l'école. Dit Giotto

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va faire en sorte qu'il puisse lui aussi y aller. Dit G

-Nufufu...On a promis d'aider ce petit gars. Dit Daemon

Giotto leur donna un sourire de remerciement juste avant de bailler.

-Allons nous coucher. Dit Lampo alors qu'Alaude commençait déjà à s'éloigner

Le manoir devient peu à peu silencieux. Il n'y avait entre ses murs que de la joie et un désir de protection mutuel. Il semblait être comme un petit coin de paradis dans un monde de brutes. Tous les habitants de celui-ci dormaient paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Reviews?


	10. La famille!

Les jours passaient formant des semaines qui devenaient des mois. Tsuna s'intégrer parfaitement et reprenait tout doucement une vie normale. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il vivait avec eux. G et tout les autres devinrent des oncles protecteurs qu'il adorait malgré leurs trais de caractères plus qu'étrangent pour certains (n'est-ce pas; Daemon et Alaude?). Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'il recommençait à aller à l'école. Alaude et Giotto avaient réussi à faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve dans la même classe que Yamamoto et Gokudera. À l'école personne n'osait l'embêter sinon tous ses grands frères et sœurs débarqués pour le protéger. Il était véritablement heureux de vivre avec Giotto. Il avait de moins en moins besoins des illusions de Daemon pour dormir; bien qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire de temps en temps des cauchemars.

-Alors cela t'as plu? Demanda Yamamoto en marchant aux côtés de Tsuna

Ils revenaient d'une sortie au zoo. Yamamoto l'y avait entraîné avec tout ses frères et sœurs. Ils avaient été accompagner par G et Asari. Le zoo se trouvait à un peu moins de deux heures de marche du manoir.

-C'était super! Dit Tsuna

-Quel animal avez-vous préféré? Demanda Asari

-Tch! Les singes pour leurs intelligences. Dit Gokudera

-Kufufu...tout ce qui te ressemble. Dit Mukuro d'un air moqueur

-Répètes un peu! Ce n'est moi pas qui était en extase devant des hiboux.

-Ce n'était pas des hiboux mais des vautours. Dit Chrome, ce qui fit bougonner Gokudera

Kyoko et Tsuna ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa réaction. Ryohei discutait joyeusement avec sa sœur et Yamamoto. Tsuna lui bavarder avec Chrome tout en taquinant par moment Lambo. Il adorait vrai son petit frère, qu'il aimait beaucoup taquiné comme Daemon et Mukuro lui avait expliqué bien qu'il le faisait bien plus doucement. Kyoya lui marchait un peu devant eux alors que G refermait la marche. Kyoya jetait parfois un regard par dessus son épaule ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Il aimait vraiment Tsunayoshi...bien que comme Mukuro il était trop fier pour le dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kyoya? Demanda G en le voyant s'arrêter aux grilles du manoir

Il se contenta de simplement indiqué l'allée. Ils regardèrent tous l'allée. Ils virent une voiture de police garer devant le manoir ainsi que Giotto et les autres en train de discuter avec eux. Alaude retenait Giotto comme si celui-ci voulait sauté sur les policiers pour leurs mettre son poing dans la figure. Tsuna ne savait pas pourquoi mais les policiers lui faisaient peur. Il ne put se retenir de reculer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas à l'extrême! Dit Ryohei en posant sa main sur son épaule

Ils virent tous que Tsuna avait peur. Asari essaya de le rassurer tout comme Ryohei. G lui s'approcha de Kyoya pour mieux comprendre. Dans un commun accord G et Kyoya firent signe au groupe d'avancer. Tsuna avait trop peur pour avancer tout seul. Sa peur était un mélange de crainte et de mauvais pressentiment. Gokudera prit Tsuna dans ses bras.

-Tsuna?! Dit Giotto d'une voix inquiète en le voyant dans les bras de Gokudera alors qu'ils étaient à peine arriver à la voiture de police

-Alaude! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda G tandis qu'Asari aidait Gokudera a rassurer Giotto

-Ces gens viennent du consulat Japonais... Commença Alaude

-Nufufu...Ils veulent reprendre Tsunayoshi puisque... Poursuivit Daemon

-Leurs enquêtes aux Japon les a conduis jusqu'à nous. Dit Lampo

-Giotto refuse extrêmement de laisser partir Tsuna. Dit Knuckle

-Messieurs! Nous devons rapporter cet enfant à sa mère. Dit l'un des policiers

-Je vous ais déjà dit que non! Cria à moitié Giotto avec Tsuna dans ses bras

Tsuna se mit à gigoter dans ses bras. Giotto le posa à terre avec néanmoins un regard interrogateur. Tsuna alla voir chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Il leur fit à câlin. Kyoya et Mukuro n'y échappèrent pas. Il fit ensuite de même avec ses oncles. Il leurs murmura à tous un merci bien particulier. Alaude s'était abaissé comme les autres pour lui faire un câlin.

-Alaude, merci pour tout!...Fais en sorte que je puisse toujours rester avec vous. Murmura-t-il avant de se détacher

Tsuna s'approcha de Giotto. Il pouvait voir qu'il avait compris ce qu'il faisait. Giotto s'accroupit devant lui. Il avait les yeux brillants comme s'il allait pleuré. Tsuna se précipita dans ses bras. Giotto se releva et le prit totalement dans ses bras. Il le serait fort...voulant plus que tout lui montrait son amour mais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

-Ne fais pas ça...Restes. Tu es à la maison, ici. Dit Giotto

-Je sais mais...si je ne pars pas vous aurez de grave ennuis.

-Je t'en pris, restes...On va tout arranger. Je t'ai promis de te protéger. Dit Giotto qui pleurait presque

-Pardonnes-moi!...Je t'adore oncle Giotto et tous les autres...c'est vous ma famille. Dit Tsuna

Giotto le reposa à terre sachant pertinemment qu'il était aussi têtu que lui et Iemitsu. Tsuna s'éloigna vers les policiers sans même regarder sa famille. S'il se retournait...il reviendrait sur sa décision et fondrait en larmes. Un policier lui prit doucement la main et le fit monter en voiture.

-Nous ne le ramènerons à sa mère que dans une semaine après s'être assuré qu'il est en parfaite santé. Dit le deuxième policier en montant à son tour dans la voiture

La voiture partit aussitôt après vers le consulat à deux villes de là. Tsuna se retourna légèrement assez pour permettre aux autres de voir comme des larmes à ses yeux. Quand la voiture traversa les grilles; un silence pesant s'installa sur les membres de la famille de Giotto. Ils étaient tous là en état de choc.

-Tsu...na! Disait Giotto ramenant ses amis à la réalité

Il était à genoux au sol...ne les regardant pas. Il pleurait laissant ainsi paraître toute sa tristesse et son reproche à son égard. En réalité, ils étaient tous dévastés par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Chrome et Kyoko pleuraient dans les bras de leurs frères. Tandis que Lambo pleurait dans les bras de Lampo qui pleurait aussi.

-Viens, Giotto...rentrons. Dit Asari d'une voix douce en relevant tout doucement son ami

Il conduisit Giotto dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Il envoya tout les enfants dehors avec des bonbons et des coloriages; bien qu'il savait que cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Asari alla ensuite dans le salon rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Ils étaient démoralisés, ravagés par le reproche de ne pas avoir pu le garder avec eux. L'ambiance était lourde et comme remplit de nostalgie. Asari remarqua Natsu dans les bras de Lampo. Natsu pleurait en silence comme tous les adultes qui semblaient éteins. Asari s'assit ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Il me manque déjà...Tsuna m'a demandé de veiller sur Natsu. Dit Lampo en caressant le chiot

-Moi aussi...Il m'a remercié pour toutes les illusions que je lui ai fait. Dit Daemon qui n'avait même pas le courage de nufufter.

-Tsuna m'a remercié pour ce que je lui ai appris ainsi que pour mon caractère explosif. Dit G

-Il m'a demandé de veiller sur Giotto et ses frères et sœurs. Dit Asari

-Il m'a dit merci d'avoir été un médecin bon mais casse pieds. Dit Knuckle

-Daemon! Appela Alaude

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il

-Est-ce que tu peux me rendre les dossiers sur Tsuna que Giotto m'a demandé de détruire?

-Pourquoi?! Demandèrent-ils

-Tsuna m'a demandé de faire en sorte qu'il puisse toujours rester avec nous. Dit Alaude d'une voix légèrement brisée

-Vous comptez le ramener?! Dirent plusieurs voix derrière eux

Ils virent tous les enfants au niveau de la porte. Ils étaient tous dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux; bien que les propos d'Alaude semblaient avoir rallumer une étincelle d'espoir. La question des enfants permirent aux adultes de réaliser ce que signifier la demande de Tsuna et d'Alaude combinées.

-Oui, on va le ramener...On lui a promis qu'il ne retournerait jamais avec sa mère. Dit Alaude

-Il faut prévenir Giotto. Dirent les filles et Yamamoto

-Attendez que l'on ait lancer la machine judiciaire. Dit G

-Il faut lui dire...il était totalement dévasté et effondré. Dit Kyoya

-D'accord mais je vous accompagne. Dit G

Il se devait d'être au près de son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de lui comme ils avaient tous besoin de lui. G partit avec les enfants tandis qu'Alaude partait avec Daemon pour chercher les dossiers. Lampo, Asari et Knuckle restèrent avec le policier et l'illusionniste pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour eux de faire aller plus vite la machine judiciaire.

XXXXXXXXX

G et les enfants s'inquiétèrent énormément quand ils ne virent pas Giotto dans sa chambre. Ils se mirent à avoir qu'il soit partit au consulat et qu'il y fasse une bêtise. Mais les serviteurs les rassurèrent en leurs disant qu'il n'avait pas quitté le manoir.

-Ryohei; où vas-tu? Demanda G en le voyant partir dans les couloirs

-Il doit-être dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi.

Ils se mirent tous à me suivre en se disant que son idée n'était vraiment pas bête. Gokudera ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire de commentaire tant il n'avait pas le moral. Les rires et les sourires de Tsuna leurs manquaient déjà alors que cela faisait même pas une matinée qu'il était parti.

-Gio'. Dit G dans un soupire en le voyant

Il était allongé sur le lit avec ses cheveux encore plus en batailles que d'habitude. Mais ce qui leur fit un pincement au cœur fut de voir son visage ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux rougis par celles-ci. Il se redressa un peu en entendant son surnom.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

-On est venu te réconforter. Dit Lambo en sautant dans ses bras

Kyoko, Chrome et Yamamoto ne tardèrent pas à faire de même avant de se mettre tous les 4 à lui faire des gilli-gillis. Giotto ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous les gilli-gillis.

-Arrêtez... Dit Giotto entre ses rires bien qu'il avait encore son regard remplit de tristesse

Ryohei s'approcha du lit et l'aida à se débarrasser des enfants. Giotto le remercia d'un simple hochement de la tête alors qu'il s'assaillait sur le bords du lit. Il avait dans ses mains une petite peluche...c'était un mini Giotto avec les yeux de Iemitsu que les filles avaient fait pour l'anniversaire de Tsunayoshi.

-Tu vas finir par le mouiller. Dit Mukuro en l'indiquant

-Mh...J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahit. Dit Giotto

-Il a demandé à mon oncle de faire en sorte qu'il puisse toujours rester avec nous. Dit Kyoya

-Quoi?! Dit Giotto surprit et à la fois déboussolé

-Il nous a tous dit quelque chose de personnel. Dit Chrome

-Alaude n'a pas détruit le dossier sur ses découvertes concernant Nana Sawada. Dit G

G avait déjà son ami prit de tristesse et de sentiments négatifs qui le ronger...mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il l'avait déjà vu effondré quand il avait appris pour la mort de son frère ou quand Tsuna lui avait raconté ses souvenirs ou encore quand Alaude avait fait par de ses découvertes... Mais tout cela n'était rien face à l'état actuel de Giotto.

-Alaude a dit qu'il allait lancer la machine judiciaire. Dit Yamamoto

-Il semblerait qu'il avait confié les dossiers à Daemon. Dit G

Giotto voulut parler, exprimer ses sentiments mais il n'y arrivait. Il faisait simple des gestes de dans l'air, et,ouvrer et la bouche. Il finit par laisser tomber sachant parfaitement qu'il se perdait plus qu'autre chose. G et tout les enfants voyaient dans son regard tous ses doutes, craintes et espoirs muets. Giotto se précipita dans le couloir et courut sans leurs prêter attention.

-Tch! Râlèrent G et Gokudera en se lançant à sa poursuite

Ils le poursuivirent tous et l'appelant mais rien y fit...Giotto ne s'arrêta pas. Ils traversèrent le manoir à une vitesse extrême tout en s'excusant au passage aux serviteurs qu'ils manquaient de renverser.

-Alaude! Daemon! Dit Giotto en s'arrêtant devant eux à la porte d'entrée du manoir

-Giotto?! Dirent le policier et l'illusionniste surpris tout en donnant un regard interrogateur aux autres

-On a rien compris! ...Il est parti comme une balle. Dit G en reprenant son souffle

Alaude et Daemon observèrent Giotto de la tête au pied. Il n'allait pas vraiment mieux mais son regard brillait d'un peu d'espoir. Les enfants expliquèrent comment ils avaient trouvés Giotto.

-Je veux venir avec vous!...Je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien. Dit Giotto

-Tu ne peux pas aller le voir dans cet état...Tu vas l'inquiéter. Dit Knuckle

-Je vais aller voir Cozart pour si le temps de l'enquête...si il peut être confié à un proche. Il pourrait le prendre. Dit Asari

-Nufufu...Il a déjà eu à faire à ce genre d'histoire pour son fils Enma. Il pourra sûrement nous filer des conseils et peut-être un coup de main. Dit Daemon

-Kufufu...Je peux t'accompagner Asari? Demanda Mukuro

-Si tu veux. Dit Asari avant de sortir après avoir pris Giotto dans ses bras pour le réconforter

-Je vais les accompagner au cas où...ils ne feraient pas assez confiance à Daemon et Alaude... Je peux lui donner sa peluche; si tu veux. Dit Lampo

-Merci. Dit Giotto en la lui tendant

G partit avec les autres enfants pour leurs changés les idées. Alaude, Daemon et Lampo partirent peu de temps après pour le consulat Japonais. Il ne resta plus que Giotto, Natsu et Knuckle. Ils discutèrent, jouèrent avec Natsu pour essayer de se réconforter...d'oublier un peu leurs peines.

Quand la nuit arriva enfin tous rentrèrent. L'ambiance dans le manoir était toujours autant pesante. Giotto n'allait pas vraiment mieux mais réussi quand même à s'endormir avec l'esprit plus léger. Alaude et Daemon avaient réussi à lancer le processus judiciaire qui allait être plus rapide que la normale puisquele statut de policier d'Alaude permettait de donner véracité des faits de son dossier. Tsuna allait être amené le lendemain matin chez Cozart. Le consulat avait décidé que Tsuna aurait le droit de voir ses oncles ainsi que ses frères et sœurs durant le temps du processus judiciaire où il devrait resté chez Cozart. Asari et Daemon avaient réussi à convaincre un grand avocat du nom de Reborn à prendre leurs défenses contre Nana Sawada. Combien de temps cela allait prendre ils l'ignoraient mais ils savaient que Tsuna était en sécurité avec l'ami d'enfance de Giotto.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre de terminer. Il était plus long mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Une Reviews?


	11. Reborn?

Tsuna était arrivé il y a un peu moins d'une semaine chez un certain Cozart. C'était un homme avec des yeux de braises et des cheveux roux, il avait un fils qui s'appelait Enma qui était son portrait craché. Tsuna s'entendait plutôt bien avec Enma bien qu'il était très timide. Il avait découvert que Cozart était un ami d'enfance de Giotto ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir lui rendre visite autant qu'il le voulait. Giotto avait dit à Tsuna que Piettro avait vraiment hâte qu'il revienne au manoir car il l'appréciait énormément. Cozart et Enma étaient vraiment très gentils et attentionnés avec lui. Tsuna n'avait pas arrêté les cours ce qui lui permettait de voir tous ses frères et sœurs qui lui avaient été si heureux de le savoir entre des bonnes mains qu'ils manquèrent de peu de l'étouffer sous leurs câlins.

Tsuna était assis dans l'herbe en train de lire un conte à l'ombre d'un arbre. Enma était partit jouer avec des amis à lui que Tsuna ne connaissait pas; et puis il lui avait dit vouloir rester seul. Il aimait beaucoup passer un peu de temps seul avec pour seule compagnie que celle des plantes; cela lui rappelait son père. Il avait été tellement content quand Lampo lui avait apporté sa peluche depuis il ne s'en séparait plus.

-Tsuna! Dit Cozart en s'approchant de lui

-Hum. Dit Tsuna en détournant le regard de son livre pour le regarder

-Il faut que je t'amènes voir l'avocat que Giotto a engagé pour vous aider à gagner dans cette affaire judiciaire.

-Je suis obligé?

-C'est mieux si tu le rencontres. Il n'est là que pour vous aider. Expliqua-t-il

Tsuna souffla un peu avant de fermer son livre. Il se leva et suivit Cozart à travers les différents couloirs du manoir. Ils finirent par se rendre dans l'un des trois grands salons. Tsuna hésita un peu à entrer ignorant totalement quel genre de personne il trouverait de l'autre côté. Cozart lui prit la main et entra avec lui dans le grand salon. Il y avait un homme en costard noir et jaune avec un Fedora de la même couleur assit dans un fauteuil en train de boire une tasse de café. Il la posa sur la table dès qu'il les vit entrer. Il se lèva et s'approcha d'un pas félin avec son Fedora cachant son regard pourtant Tsuna savait déjà que ses yeux sont encore plus noirs que le charbon...il avait réussi à les voir un cours instant avant qu'il ne baisse son Fedora.

-Bonjour, Reborn. Salua poliment Cozart

-Bonjour, Cozart. C'est donc lui Tsunayoshi Sawada? Demanda-t-il en indiquant Tsuna

Tsuna s'écarta de Cozart derrière lequel il se cachait depuis leur entrer. Il avait observait un peu l'avocat avant de se recacher. Il lui était reconnaissant envers ce Reborn d'avoir caché son regard sous son chapeau. Reborn impressionnait Tsuna tant par sa carrure que par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Cozart le poussa doucement vers l'avocat alors qu'il ne lâchait pas sa peluche la rapprochant par moment de son visage.

-Bien, je crois que je vais vous laissé tous les deux...j'ai encore une ou deux affaires à régler. Dit Cozart en se dirigeant vers la porte

Tsuna se retourna légèrement vers lui...il ne voulait pas rester seul avec l'avocat. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec lui. Reborn lui arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Reborn l'observa encore un peu dans le blanc des yeux avant de se lever et de lui prendre la main.

-Où on va? Demanda Tsuna

-Ailleurs, tu me sembles oppresser par ces murs.

Ils sortirent du grand salon et marchèrent dans les différents couloirs en silence. Reborn observait chacun de ses gestes ce qui lui permit de voir qu'il est très attirer par les grands espaces tout comme il resserrait sa prise sur sa peluche dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu peur. Reborn le conduisit tout au fond du grand jardin du manoir. Il informa quelques grades du corps de là où ils étaient pour ne pas qu'ils les recherchent. Tsuna était assis sur une balançoire qui se trouvait au fond nord du jardin. Reborn sortit un petit appareil pour pouvoir enregistré les propos de Tsuna. Il avait déjà eu à faire avec ce genre de cas. Il s'était spécialisé dans ce genre d'affaire sachant pertinemment que l'enfance était la période la plus importante de toute notre vie...enfin lui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu puisqu'il était un orphelin.

-Tsunayoshi...Je m'appel Reborn et je suis avocat. Dit Reborn d'une voix calme qu'il voulait la plus douce

-Mon oncle m'a parlé de vous quand il est venu me voir...vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna

-Très bien, Tsuna. Où as-tu eu cette peluche? Elle semble importante. Dit Reborn en l'indiquant

Tsuna ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il valait mieux lui répondre que tout garder pour lui. Reborn savait très bien que ses airs d'avocat puissant à qui on ne refuse rien tant il avait un charisme et une sorte d'aura autour de lui qui obligeait les gens à lui dire la vérité. Il y avait même parfois des gens qui disaient de lui que c'était un sadique avocat près à tout pour avoir la vérité...ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux.

-C'est Chrome et Kyoko qui me l'ont fait pour mon première anniversaire au manoir. Elle a les yeux de papa et le corps d'oncle Giotto.

-Comment te sens-tu avec ton oncle et les enfants?

Reborn avait décidé de le questionner sur les choses dont il lui parlerait pour peut-être parvenir au cœur du sujet. Mais il se doutait que cela aller prendre du temps puisque dans ce genre de cas les enfants ont une tendance à être très renfermer. Il avait prévu de revenir au moins encore quatre ou cinq fois le temps qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il lui donne toutes les informations ainsi que ses sentiments qui joueraient un rôle très important.

-...J'ai pas peur; je me sens comme en sécurité mais...quelque part je savais qu'elle finirait par m'atteindre une dernière fois. Dit Tsuna d'une voix douce, hésitante et quelque peu tremblante

Il perdait son regard dans le ciel bleu italien, ne le regardant pas depuis qu'il s'était assis sur la balançoire. Il avait hâte que tout cela se termine pour pouvoir retourner avec sa famille...aller jouer avec ses frères et sœurs ou encore aller manger des bonbons en compagnie de Piettro qui le couvrait lui empêchant ainsi de se faire gronder par Giotto, Knuckle et Alaude pour en avoir manger entre les repas. Tsuna attendait vraiment avec impatience qu'on lui dise: "c'est bon petit tout est réglé tu peux retourné chez ton oncle".

-J'ai vu les dossiers de Monsieur Alaude et de Monsieur Knuckle...il semblerait que tu possèdes de nombreuses cicatrices sur ton corps et que ta mère a quelque chose à voir avec celles-ci.

Quand Reborn mentionna Nana Sawada, Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur sa peluche tout en se reculant un peu sur la balançoire comme s'il voulait s'éloigner de lui. "Tiens, j'ai touché le point sensible! Il va me falloir une approche beaucoup plus douce; il semble être peureux à l'origine" pensa Reborn en voyant sa réaction. Tsuna resta muet sur la balançoire n'osant pas dire quoique ce soit, il détestait et avait toujours autant de mal à parler de sa mère...en faite il ne la considérait plus comme tel depuis qu'il avait fugué.

-Je...ne veux pas en parlé...je vais encore faire plein d'horribles cauchemars

-D'accord, mais on devra bien en parler à un moment. Dit Reborn dans un soupire comme s'il se doutait

Reborn et Tsuna passèrent leurs temps à parler de quelques faits dans les dossiers que Reborn avait lu. Reborn repassa chaque jour de la semaine dans le but d'avoir des réponses. Il finit par avoir toutes les réponses la veuille du jugement. Il était vraiment fier de ce petit gars auquel il s'était davantage attaché que ses autres clients. Reborn se débrouilla au près du jury pour que Tsuna puisse prendre sa peluche avec lui mais aussi qu'il puisse voir aux moins l'un de ses frères ou sœurs avant d'entrer dans la salle. Bien sûr, étant un avocat très influent ce qu'il demanda fut accorder sans aucune difficulté. Au matin du jugement, Piettro avait conduis la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Tsuna avec Giotto et Yamamoto qui fut choisi pour venir le voir.

-J'ai peur de ne pas y arrivé. Murmura Tsuna alors que la voiture se garait devant le tribunal

-Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Giotto

-Nous serons tous là pour t'encourager. Dit Yamamoto

Tsuna acquiesça à leurs propos. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter Reborn est le meilleur avocat pour ce genre de chose et ils ont des preuves solides. Reborn vient le chercher à la voiture et le guida jusque devant la porte du tribunal où il lui donna les dernières consignes et conseils.

-Je serais là avec ta famille...de toute façon les juges ne te poseront pas de question s'ils voient que tu n'es pas en état pour ça. Dit Reborn au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent

Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ainsi que de journalistes au fond de la salle près des portes. Il y avait à gauche Nana Sawada et son avocat ainsi que certains policiers du Consulat Japonais. Tandis qu'à droite, il y avait Giotto et Reborn et derrière eux dans le public il y avait le reste de la famille. Tsuna alla s'asseoir là où Reborn lui avait un peu plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, les six juges finirent par entrer dans la salle alors que tous le monde se leva pour les saluer.

-Bien je déclare, la séance ouverte sur l'affaire de Madame Nana Sawada accusé de maltraitance envers son fils Tsunayoshi Sawada ayant fugué chez son oncle Giotto Sawada. Dit le juge du centre avant de donner un coup de marteau pour valider ses dires

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Est-ce que vous avez des attentes particulières pour la suite. Merci pour toutes les Reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant et sympa :)

Un Reviews?


	12. Le jugement

-Bien! Merci; Monsieur Knuckle de nous avoir éclairé sur les cicatrices de cet enfant. Dit le Juge

Cela faisant près de deux heures qu'ils étaient tous dans cette salle. Le juge avait d'abord écouter les découvertes des deux avocats; celui de Nana prétendait que Mr. Sawada avait kidnappé Tsuna grâce à l'aide de ses amis; tandis que Reborn prétendait que Nana battait son fils qui avait demandé l'aide de son oncle durant sa fugue. Knuckle avait ensuite été interroger par les deux avocats malheureusement pour Monsieur Bermuda (l'avocat de Nana Sawada) ses propos allaient dans le sens de ceux de Reborn.

-Nous allons maintenant écouter; le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dit le Juge

Tsuna se dirigea lentement vers la place à laquelle se trouvait un peu plutôt Giotto. Il alla s'asseoir sous les yeux brillants de gentillesse de sa famille tandis que ceux de sa mère brillaient de colère. Il croisa Giotto qui posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura "courage c'est le plus dur à passer et après tout sera comme avant". Tsuna s'assit tranquillement sans lâcher sa peluche. Le juge commença de nouveau à parler mais il n'entendit rien tant il avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle réussisse à gagner et à le reprendre. Monsieur Bermuda posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité tout en le faisant sursauter.

-Monsieur? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix timide

-Racontes-moi ce qui t'as poussé à fuguer! Dit Bermuda d'une voix sûr presque froide

-Je...n'avais que de vieux vêtements...je...dormais sur un bout de tissu...elle...me...battait...avec..un fouet de...pirate...elle disait...que j'aurais dû...mourir...que j'étais...pas un humain. Dit Tsuna d'une voix tremblante de peur à tous ces souvenirs.

-Monsieur le Juge! Tsunayoshi Sawada est encore très sensible à ces souvenirs. Il n'est pas encore en mesure d'en parlait sans éprouver une peur profonde. Permettez-moi de lui poser ma question; et s'il est encore en mesure de répondre alors Monsieur Bermuda pourra poursuivre. Dit Reborn sous le regard suppliant de Giotto

Le juge jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna. Il tremblait légèrement; on pouvait voir la peur qui apparaissait doucement sur la plus part de ses traits. Le juge acquiesça et fit signe à Bermuda de retourner s'asseoir. Tsuna serait sa peluche dans ses petits bras.

-Est-ce que tu peux me parler de ta fugue? Demanda Reborn d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante

-J'ai retrouvé le petit coffre de papa... Il y mettait le courrier d'oncle Giotto...il y avait l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone d'oncle Giotto...Je me suis enfui et j'ai marcher toute la journée...j'ai dormi dans la forêt...Le lendemain j'ai appelé oncle Giotto et...il a dit que G et Asari étaient en ville...alors je suis allé les voir avec Natsu...je venais juste de le rencontrer...ils m'ont demandé des explications pour les cicatrices...mais j'ai pas su en donner... ils ont décider de m'emmener voir oncle Giotto en Italie.

Tsuna tremblait de la tête au pied. Il serrait son doudou dans une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante pour lui. Le juge savait parfaitement que ce genre d'affaires étaient très difficile pour les enfants. Tsuna plongea son visage dans les cheveux de son doudou. Nana pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du juge. Elle voyait bien que l'attitude de Tsuna ne l'aidait pas au contraire cela lui ferait perdre la garde de celui-ci.

-Je vais te poser une seule question petit après tu pourras retourner auprès de ton oncle. Dit le Juge en se penchant un peu vers lui

Tsuna acquiesça simplement et plongea son regard dans celui du juge. Le juge lui fit un doux sourire pour le rassurer.

-Où voudrais-tu aller? Demanda-t-il

-Je voudrais rester chez mon oncle Giotto; monsieur. J'ai peur de ma mère...je ne veux pas y retourner; s'il vous plaît monsieur. Dit Tsuna d'une voix tremblante

Il avait imaginé le temps qu'il parlait ce qu'il se passerait s'il perdait le procès. Il devait pas s'inquiéter Reborn est le meilleur dans ce domaine et au pire oncle Giotto ferait appel. Il secoua doucement sa tête pour faire fuir ces idées noires. Le juge lui fit signe de rejoindre sa place. Il avait parfaitement bien compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tsunayoshi.

-Nous allons finir cette audience par un interrogatoire de deux questions par avocats à Nana Sawada. Dit le Juge

Nana alla prendre la place de son fils sans dire un mot. Elle jeta un regard si froid et remplit de haine à Tsuna que celui-ci se recroquevilla avant d'être pris dans mes bras de Giotto qui lui dit des mots doux. Asari s'approcha tout en fredonnant une mélodie. Tsuna n'écouta pas les questions et les réponses entre Nana et Bermuda. Il était bien trop occupé à faire sortir touts ces horribles flash back de sa tête. Il se doutait que les propos de Nana ne plaisaient pas à sa famille qui semblait en colère. Il le sentait dans les gestes de son oncle qui le tenait comme s'il voulait le retenir pour pas qu'on puisse le reprendre. Tsuna releva la tête quand il entendit un raclement de chaise. Il vit Reborn debout se dirigeant d'un pas félin vers Nana.

-Je ne vous demanderai que deux choses; madame. Premièrement...Comment expliquez-vous toutes les cicatrices de Tsunayoshi?...Et deuxièmement...Comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer la peur qu'éprouve votre fils à votre égard? Dit Reborn d'une voix posée mais froide l'obligeant ainsi à répondre

Il avait laissé échapper un peu de son aura. Tsuna la trouvait fascinante tant par son côté qui lui faisait comprendre que ce que "Reborn veut; Dieu le veut" mais aussi par ce côté si discret qui semblait être là comme pour le guider dans l'ombre. Tsuna était désormais totalement rassurer mais encore un peu inquiet sur la probable issu de ce jugement. Nana; elle semblait totalement terrifié par l'aura de Reborn. Elle en tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Il a toujours été très maladroit. Il a dû faire de nombreuses chutes et se blesser. Tsunayoshi a toujours été de nature très peureux...il a peur de son ombre. Dit Nana essayait de persuader la cour qui n'y croyait pas du tout.

-Je ne vous crois pas du tout; madame. Votre fils éprouve une telle peur à votre égard que cela en frôle la terreur. Alors pardonnez moi de ne pas croire votre histoire de maladresse...bien que je daigne reconnaître que cela est vrai mais pas au point de se faire de telles choses. Dit Reborn avec une voix vibrante de rage

-Je vous remercie. Nous allons nous retirer pour donner notre délibération. Dit le Juge en se levant

Reborn abaissa son Fedora sur son regard et inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Tout le monde sortit de la salle. Tsuna resta avec sa famille évitant au maximum sa mère. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la voir. Reborn lui était parti se faire un café dans le but de se détendre. Il détestait vraiment les gens qui ne reconnaissaient pas leurs actes...il avait juste envie de leur faire vivre un enfer. Mais bon; il les laissait toujours aux bons soins du docteur Verde...un génie diabolique qui se fout du prix humain que demande ses découvertes. Mouais; Reborn s'occupait de la torture morale lors du jugement et lui s'occupait de la torture physique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas; nous sommes partis pour une victoire. Dit Reborn à la famille Vongola

Tsuna était avec ses frères et sœurs. Il bavardait avec eux comme s'il voulait oublié tout cette histoire. Ils restèrent encore comme cela à se détendre bien qu'ils stressaient pour l'issue de ce jugement. Les portes se rouvrirent au bout d'au moins deux bonnes heures. Ils s'installèrent de nouveau et attendirent un peu.

-Dans l'affaire accusant Madame Nana Sawada de maltraitance envers son fils Tsunayoshi Sawada; après délibération...nous déclarons que Giotto Sawada se retrouve être le tuteur légal de Tsunayoshi Sawada...quant à Nana Sawada vous serez envoyé à la prison Land où vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Monsieur Colonello vous pouvez l'emmener. Dit le Juge

-On a gagné! S'exclama Giotto en prenant Tsuna dans ses bras

Tous deux eurent le droit à câlin familial. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux. Reborn observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Il était d'avoir une nouvelle fois réussi son boulot.

-Tu t'occuperas bien de cette femme. Dit Reborn à Colonello

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe...elle ira dans la section de Verde; kora. Dit le blond

-Fais lui d'abord faire un tour chez Skull...je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir une nouvelle personne pour l'aider lors de ses cascades.

-Tu te serais pas pris d'affection pour le petit; kora.

-Dis pas de bêtises. Dit Reborn en s'éloignant alors que celui-ci emmener Nana

Elle avait un regard froid et plein de haine. Elle les aurait tous tuer si elle l'avait pu. Mais Reborn lui donna un regard digne d'un grand tueur. Il partit à son tour vers la sortie suivit de peu par toute la famille de Tsunayoshi. Reborn marchait tranquillement quand il sentit une main se glissait dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête pour voir Tsuna qui lui donna un doux sourire.

-Merci beaucoup; Monsieur Reborn...grâce à vous je peux rester avec mon oncle et tous ses amis.

-Tu sais mon travail et de permettre ce genre de choses. Dit simplement Reborn

-Je sais mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier. Dit Tsuna avant de lui sourire et de lui donner un regard doux et remplit de joie

Tsuna s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa famille après un dernier sourire et au revoir. Reborn partit de son côté pour s'assurer de la punition de cette femme ainsi que pour voir sa prochaine affaire. Tsuna répartit avec sa famille; rigolant aux blagues de Daemon et Mukuro. Ce soir là; au manoir l'ambiance fut légère et pleine de rire. Ils profitèrent de leurs victoire tant et si bien qu'ils firent la fête toute la soirée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. Merci; pour toutes les Reviews :)

Une Reviews?


	13. Epilogue

Il était assis dans l'herbe à l'ombre de son arbre préféré; c'était un immense frêne. Il avait sur ses genoux une petite fille de deux ans. Elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds vénitien en deux petites couettes tout à fait adorables. Elle jouait avec les mèches châtains qui tombaient dans son dos encadrant parfaitement son doux visage. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux caramel de sa filleule. Elle s'appelait Angela. Elle était la fille de Piettro, le garde du corps qui avait toujours été de très bons conseils et une présence en dehors de la famille. Tsunayoshi s'occupait de sa filleule car Piettro ne le pouvait. Il était pris par une réunion de dernière minute; d'ailleurs celle-ci ne devrait plus tarder à terminer. Angela jouait encore quand un aboiement et des pas se firent entendre. Il releva la tête pour voir arriver un homme grand vêtu d'un costard noir avec une chemise jaune et un Fedora de la même couleur. Il y avait un chien blond adulte qui marchait à côté de lui. Le chien s'empressa de venir lui lécher le visage alors qu'Angela essayait de le caresser.

-Natsu, arrêtes! Tu me chatouilles! Dit-il d'une voix cristalline

Natsu arrêta de le lécher mais seulement après deux léchouilles de plus. Il se coucha ensuite à côté du jeune homme de vingt ans. Celui-ci se mit à le caresser tout comme Angela qui babillait joyeusement le nom de "Natsu" bien qu'elle le bafouillait plus qu'autre chose.

-Bonjour, Tsuna. Dit l'homme en s'assaillant face à lui

-Bonjour, Reborn. Qu'elle bon vent t'amène? Dit Tsuna

-Je venais te voir pour savoir si tu as avancé sur le dossier de l'enfant qui passera devant le juge parce que ses parents le mal traitent.

-Ah! Tu parles de la petite Diana? Ne t'inquiète pas; j'ai avancé dans le dossier. Il faut juste que je lui parle pour rendre plus fort le dossier devant le juge.

-Bien.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de réaliser combien il avait grandi et muri avec le temps et l'aide de sa famille. Il ne pouvait et ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme qui l'avait aidé, qui lui avait servi de modèle et dont il suivait les traces maintenant. Reborn allait bientôt arrêté d'exercer et Tsuna avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau pour pouvoir lui aussi faire ce qu'il avait fait pour lui mais cette fois-ci pour d'autres enfants.

-Cela sera mon premier dossier sans que tu ne le surveille un peu. C'est étrange quand même...c'est la première fois que tu ne me donnes pas de conseils pour le travail. Dit Tsuna

-Tu n'en as plus besoin. Dit simplement Reborn

-Si tu le dis. Souffla Tsuna en regardant le ciel se découpant parmi les feuilles de frêne

Reborn et Tsuna restèrent là à regarder Natsu jouait avec Angela. La petite fille jouait au chat et à la souris avec lui. Natsu avait bien grandi depuis que Tsuna l'avait rencontré. Il était devenu fort et imposant. Il continuait à toujours rester aux côtés de Tsuna même quand celui-ci rencontrait les enfants. Natsu n'effrayait pas les enfants car il était très calme et ne les approchaient que si celui-ci était en confiance et que Tsuna lui en donnait l'autorisation.

-Tsuna! Appelèrent plusieurs voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de ses frères et sœurs

Il se retourna vers eux et leur donna un grand sourire. Ils n'avaient pas changés simplement grandi, assagis pour certains. Les filles portaient de jolies robes très simples mais jolies. Chrome en avait une bleu nuit alors que Kyoko portait une robe vert émeraude. Elles étaient toutes les deux très belle avec leurs longs cheveux encadrant leurs visages. Mukuro portait un long manteau de cuir noir ressortant à merveille avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de cuir noir ainsi que ses grandes bottes noires. Il avait une sorte de longue queue de rat descendant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ryohei était vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaune avec un jeans noir. Il avait maintenant les cheveux en épis de façons quelque peu ordonné. Il s'était calmé et assagi avec le temps...il était moins EXTRÊME dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Gokudera aussi était devenu plus calme et sage. Il portait souvent du rouge malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours des bijoux en forme de tête de crâne noire. Yamamoto avait une cicatrice au menton obtenue lors d'un duel d'escrime. Duel qu'il avait gagné; d'ailleurs. Il portait une chemise bleu claire avec un jeans bleu foncé. Kyoya n'avait pas tellement changé. Il était juste devenu un tout petit sociable mais rien de bien exceptionnel juste le stricte nécessaire. Il portait d'ailleurs de l'indigo alors que le reste de ses vêtements étaient noirs. Il avait toujours ses tonfas à porter de main mais si bien caché que même dans son costard on ne les voyait pas. Lambo lui avait juste grandi et portait moins de tenue de style vache mais du vert presque pomme.

-Salut! Comment allez-vous? Dit Tsuna en se levant et s'approchant d'eux

-On va bien. Et toi? Pas trop dur le boulot? Dit Yamamoto

-Je vais bien. Le boulot se passe bien. Je travaille sur mon premier dossier sans l'aide de Reborn.

-C'est cool! S'exclama Kyoko

-Oui; c'est très cool comme tu dis.

-Salut; les jeunes! Dit la voix d'Asari

Ils se tournèrent vers le manoir pour voire Asari et tous les autres arrivés avec Piettro. Ils venaient tout juste de revenir de leur réunion. Ils venaient vers eux en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Natsu arrêta de jouer avec Angela pour se précipiter sur Giotto qui surpris tomba à la renverse sous le poids de celui-ci. Tout le monde se mit à rire devant le spectacle de Giotto se faisant recouvrir de coup de langue et de bave de Natsu. Tsuna finit par avoir pitié de lui et l'aida à retirer Natsu de sur lui alors que G essayait déjà de dégager Giotto.

-Beurk! Je suis bon pour prendre un bain! S'exclama Giotto en essayant de retirer de la bave de ses cheveux

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer de secouer sa main pour faire partir la bave venant de ses cheveux; qu'il se retrouva tremper comme un bol de soupe. Il se retrouva bloqué en mode statue pendant quelques minutes sous les rires des enfants avant de se retourner pour voir Lambo, Lampo, Mukuro et Daemon tenant un sot vide dans leurs mains.

-Quand je disais prendre un bain...Je pensais à un VRAI bain. Pas à cela. Vous savez un truc avec de l'eau tiède et pas glacial mais aussi avec du savon! Dis Giotto légèrement en colère

-Mon oncle! Il fallait se douter que ces quatre-là le prendraient à la lettre. Dit Tsuna après avoir réussi à calmer son fou rire

Giotto se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans son manoir et prendre un VRAI bain. Il partit quand même sous les rires de sa famille car ses vêtements trempés faisaient tout simplement un bruit qu'ils trouvaient assez drôle. Ils savaient que Giotto ne leur en voudrait plus après avoir pris son bain et mis de nouveau vêtements.

-Angela ne t'as pas trop embêtée? Demanda Piettro qui avait récupérer sa fille

-Oh, non! Elle a juste était adorable. Dit Tsuna en lui souriant

-C'est bien. Je m'en serai voulu sinon. Mais bon; avec un parrain aussi gentil que toi c'est impossible.

-Mais oui comme si je vais te croire. Mukuro et Lambo seraient capable de tout détruire en moins d'une semaine.

-Kufufu...Tu m'offenses là, mon cher Tsuna. Je le fais en moins de trois jours et sans l'aide de ce bovin. Dit Mukuro

-Eh! Moi, je le ferai mieux que toi. Peut-être avec plus de temps mais mieux ça c'est certain. Dit Lambo

-N'essayaient pas de corrompre ce petit ange. Dit Kyoko d'un ton légèrement colérique

-Elle a raison à l'EXTREME! Dit Ryohei

-Il a bien raison d'abord son intelligence et sa culture après vous vrais si vous pouvez. Dit Gokudera

-Hein?! Mais je rêve ou Gokudera vient de donner implicitement son accord à Mukuro et Lambo. Dit Tsuna

-Le respect et être un carnivore est le plus important. Dit Kyoya

-Maa maa; je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à lui apprendre à rigoler. Dit Yamamoto en regardant Lambo qui lui sourit avant de lui serrer vivement la main comme si un accord venait d'être signer entre eux

Tsuna les regardaient faire tout en étant et faisant une tête de merlan frit tellement il n'en revenait pas de leurs complots et de leurs plans. Kyoko essayait de dissuader son frère mais en vain. Elle finit donc par dire qu'elle superviserait ce que son frère avait prévu pour Angela. Il entendit vaguement Chrome dire qu'elle aiderait Mukuro de tel sorte que cela ne soit pas trop difficile pour la petite.

-STOP! Personne ne fera faire un quelconque entraînement à ma filleule si elle n'est pas d'accord. Ce sera à Angela de choisir en temps et en heure. Elle n'a que deux ans. Dit Tsuna d'une voix forte qui imposait le respect

Ils hochèrent la tête pour lui signifier son accord sous le regard de Reborn qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette du spectacle. Il fut ravi de voir le charisme et l'autorité de Tsuna cela ne pouvait que lui être utile pour son métier tout comme le sang-froid d'ailleurs mais cela il doutait qu'un jour il obtienne sa maitrise.

-Allons, jeunes gens rentrons le repas doit-être servi vu qu'ils ne restent plus que nous dans le jardin. Dit Reborn en se levant

En effet, il ne restait plus que la petite troupe dans le jardin et pas la moindre trace d'un seul adulte. Piettro était sûrement déjà rentré chez lui avec sa fille. Les autres étaient sûrement eux aussi partis sans dire un mot. Ils partirent donc à leur tour vers le manoir pour aller dans la grande salle. Ils étaient déjà assis autour de la grande table.

-Ah! Vous voilà! On venait juste de s'installer. Dit Giotto qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur

-On allait envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher. Dit G

-Vraiment?! Dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble

-Oui. Mais on n'aura pas à le faire finalement. Dit Knuckle

-Installez-vous! Dit Alaude

Ils s'assirent face à leur parent. Giotto se retrouva face à Tsuna qui se retrouva donc en bout de table avec Reborn à sa droite. Gokudera se mit face à G entre Yamamoto et les jumeaux. Kyoya se mit face à Alaude à côté de Ryohei et Kyoko alors que Lambo se mit face à Lampo qui se trouvait à côté de Giotto. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installer, ils se servirent à manger et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils se disaient des blagues, se faisaient des farces et firent presque une bataille de nourriture.

-Alors, Lambo. Dis-moi comment cela se passe à la bonbonnière. Dit Lampo alors que l'on apportait le dessert

-Bien. Je propose de nouvelle recette. Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me retenir d'en manger certains. Dit Lambo

-Tch! C'est pas surprenant venant de toi. Dit Gokudera

-Et toi, Gokudera, comment cela se passe dans tes recherches pour améliorer les techniques de déminage. Dit G

-Euh...bien. Je tiens une bonne piste là mais il faudrait que je fasse plus de tests.

-Kufufu...pourquoi s'encombrait de tests? Quand on peut s'en passer. Dit Mukuro

-Les tests sont importants et utiles à l'EXTREME. Dit Ryohei

-Il a raison ce sont des vies qui sont en jeu s'il échoue. Dit Chrome

-Bref. Sinon; Ryohei. Tu t'en sors comment en ce moment? Dit Knuckle

-Bien. Les combats de boxe sont de plus en plus complexe et dures ce qui fait que les blessures sont plus importantes mais j'ai appris et je me suis entrainé à guérir des blessures de boxer extrêmes. Dit Ryohei avec le regard plongé dans les souvenirs du dernier combat

-Et vous. Mukuro, Chrome. Vous en êtes où? Demanda Daemon curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur la carrière de ses jumeaux

-Je suis devenu magicienne pour enfant dans la crèche que tient Kyoko. Les enfants sont adorables. Dit Chrome qui n'était plus timide depuis quelques années

-Kufufu…Moi, je me sers de "mon esprit tordu" , comme vous dites, pour comprendre les criminels et pouvoir les coincés. Dit Mukuro

-Je suis fier de vous. Je suis content que vous ayez trouvés votre voie...bien que vous ne travaillez pas ensemble comme vous disiez vouloir le faire quand vous étiez enfants. Dit Daemon

-Alors Kyoko, la crèche. Ce n'est pas trop dur à gérer? Dit Knuckle qui l'aurait bien demandé avant si Daemon ne lui avait pas grillé la politesse

-Les enfants sont vraiment adorables, comme l'a dit Chrome. Tout va bien; ce n'est pas une grande crèche non plus. Et puis; Yamamoto, Tsuna et grand-frère passent voire les enfants de temps à autre. Ils ont leur jour qu'il prévoit à l'avance. Dit Kyoko en pensant aux petits garnements

-J'ai vu que tu avais remporté le dernier tournoi d'escrime. Félicitation. Dit Asari en regardant Yamamoto

-Merci. Ouais, je l'ai gagné. Et j'ai hâte d'être au prochain. La saison de baseball ne comme pas avant deux mois donc j'aurais le temps de finir tranquillement celui d'escrime et de me reposer correctement. Dit Yamamoto en imaginant déjà ses prochains adversaires

-Eh bien. On ira te voir. Et si tu gagnes ce sera la fête au manoir. Dit Asari sans même demandé l'avis de Giotto mais il était sûr que celui-ci ne sera pas contre

-Et toi, Kyoya? Demanda simplement Alaude

-Bien. Je gravi rapidement les échelons...ce sont tous des herbivores.

-Ahah! Tu ne changeras jamais, Kyoya. Rigola Tsuna

-Sinon toi, comment tu t'en sors? Ce n'est pas trop dur les dossiers que tu peux avoir avec ce que tu as connu? Demanda Giotto soucieux

Il est vrai qu'au début; il n'avait pas trop voulu que Tsuna face une telle spécialisation mais il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Cependant, il lui avait bien dit qu'il pouvait changer à n'importe quel moment mais il n'en avait rien fait et avait continué. Il était devenu l'apprenti de Reborn alors que celui-ci était connu pour ne pas en prendre.

-Ça va. J'apprends beaucoup grâce à Reborn. Je suis actuellement en train de faire un dossier et Reborn n'est pas intervenu une seule fois dessus. Dit Tsuna avec un peu de fierté dans la voix à la fin de sa phrase

-Oui. Mais je devrais intervenir dessus si tu te reposes. Dit Reborn en servant du café qui venait juste d'être apporté

-Oh; ça va. Reborn c'est le week-end. Je ne vais pas aller embêter Diana durant son week-end. Non. J'irai la voir lundi pas avant.

-Et si le juge décide d'avancer la date du jugement? Demanda Reborn

-Eh bien; j'irai la voir. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire cela pour que je travail.

Giotto ne put s'empêcher d'exciser un sourire en les voyant se chamailler comme deux vieux amis. Ils étaient sûrement cela depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Giotto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Tsuna avait grandi. Il était loin maintenant le petit garçon craintif et timide qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage c'était sûrement ce qu'il était pour lui en ce temps. Ils restèrent encore à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils se couchèrent une bonne heure après avoir fini le café. Les enfants dormirent dans leurs chambres depuis toujours au manoir. Reborn lui dormit dans une chambre d'ami qui à force de venir chez les Vongolas était devenu sa chambre. Ils passèrent tous un super week-end en famille bien que Reborn essaya de faire travailler Tsuna. Le dimanche au soir; les enfants repartirent chacun leur tour au compte-goutte. Ce fut d'abord Kyoya puis les jumeaux suivit de Yamamoto et Gokudera. Ryohei repartit avec Lambo car ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un film ensemble au cinéma avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté à moins qu'ils ne finissent par manger ensemble, ça ils ne le savaient pas encore. Chrome décida finalement de ne repartir que le lendemain. Elle avait encore des tours à travailler et elle voulait l'aide ainsi que l'avis de son père. Kyoko était en train de passer les grilles du manoir en voiture tout en faisant au-revoir d'un geste de la main. Tsuna lui rendait son signe en compagnie de sa famille et de Chrome. Il s'approcha de sa voiture et en ouvrit la portière arrière.

-Allez, Natsu! On y va! Dit-il en le regardant et lui indiquant d'un signe de la tête l'intérieur de la voiture

Natsu aboya joyeusement avant de faire le tour de la petite famille pour leur dire au-revoir d'un bon coup de langue. Une fois son tour fait et qu'il eut reçu caresse et câlin, il monta dans la voiture et aboya à Tsuna l'air de dire: "c'est bon! Tu peux fermer la portière.". Tsuna ferma la portière avant de faire lui aussi le tour de sa famille. Il s'arrêta devant Giotto et le prit dans ses bras. Giotto referma ses bras autour de son neveu pour mieux lui rendre son étreinte.

-C'est pourquoi, Tsuna? Demanda-t-il en japonais

-Je t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour m'avoir donné une famille. Et je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passer si vous n'aviez pas été là. Lui répondit Tsuna en japonais

Il lui murmura à l'oreille avant de se détacher et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son oncle. Il monta dans sa voiture et partit à son tour du manoir qui serait toujours pour lui sa maison. Il fit comme Kyoko avant de disparaitre de la vue des habitants du manoir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais cela ta vraiment touché. Dit Alaude

-Si tu savais, Alaude. Dit Giotto qui pleurait de bonheur en réalisant que la promesse qu'il s'était fait il y a maintenant plusieurs années s'était réalisé

Il avait réussi à donner à Tsuna...une famille, le bonheur et un avenir tout cela grâce à l'aide de ses amis et de leurs proches. Il avait simplement attrapait la main que lui tendait Tsuna dans l'espoir d'un meilleur lendemain. Il l'avait aidé mais il n'avait pu y arriver que parce qu'il avait de l'aide mais aussi parce que celui-ci avait attrapé la main qu'il tendait avec la promesse de quelque chose de meilleur. "Vraiment après la tempête même celle de notre vie ou de notre cœur; il vient forcément le beau temps qu'importe sa forme rien n'est jamais perdu." Pensa Giotto alors qu'il séchait ses dernières larmes de joie avant de rentrer chez lui avec sa famille.


End file.
